Hogwarts and Demons
by Rin-kun Okay
Summary: It is Lily Potter's first year at Hogwarts and once again, there is yet another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and instead of learning how to defend themselves against dark wizards and magic, they will be learning how to defend themselves from demons. Rated T because of reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo, this is my very first fanfiction! Yay! Hope you guys like it... btw, I accept any type of criticism, but I prefer constructive criticism.  
**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist or Harry Potter. Blue Exorcist is owned by Kazue Kato and Harry Potter by J.K Rowling. If you think that I own these, you guys are MENTAL!**

**Chapter One- Arrival**

Lilly Potter was excited. Really excited. It was her first year at Hogwarts and she had just finished boarding the train and saying goodbye to her family. She was sharing a compartment with her two older brothers; James, the older one who is currently in his third year and Albus who is in his second year. She was always envious of them when they got on the Hogwarts Express, and when they come back for Christmas they have such a vast knowledge of spells, even though they aren't allowed to show her what they've learnt. But she knows that they know a lot just by looking at them. There were two other people in the compartment as well, her cousins Rose Weasley and Hugo Weasley. Hugo was the same age as Lily and Rose was the same age as Albus.

When the train left Rose and Albus started discussing the -once again- new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, who seems to be a new teacher each year mainly because something tragic happened to the teacher before. Some students believe that that spot has a jinx of some sort which is most likely true.

"I heard that the Ministry changed the curriculum for DADA." Albus said

"Wait what!? Do you mean I studied the whole of break for absolutely nothing!? How much have they changed it?" Rose obviously takes after Hermione.

"Not sure how much they changed it, but apparently we won't be learning spells anymore…"

"So it's the whole Umbridge thing all over again?"

"Who?"

"Umbridge. Oh! You wouldn't bloody understand mate! You don't pay attention when your parents tell you stories about when they were in school, bloody idiot!" Apparently Rose also has a bit of her father in her.

The compartment's door suddenly opened and an old looking witch with a trolley carrying tons of delicious goodies appeared. There were cauldron cakes, every flavour beans, chocolate frogs and loads of other wonderful creations.

"Anything from the Trolley, dears?" The old witch asked.

Lily, Hugo and even Rose stared at James with pouty faces, since he's the one with all the money. Although, Rose does have her own money… James couldn't ignore the pouty faces so he bought a whole lot of stuff.

"I finally got my dad!" yelled Lily after she opened her chocolate frog. The rest just sighed; they already had tons of cards with him on it, but for some strange reason Lilly would always got Dumbledore much to Albus's disappointment, since he never got Dumbledore. Rose and Albus went on to discussing the new DADA teacher again and what the new curriculum could possibly be. James soon joined in on the conversation while Hugo and Lilly decided to play exploding snap.

Eventually they arrived at Hogwarts and by the time they did it was already around six at night. The new students were greeted by a rather large man that Lilly could identify as Hagrid, one of her father's close friends. She remembered him visiting once when she was still a little girl. They had a family picnic that day in a muggle park and Hagrid got a lot of stares that day. Hagrid was telling all the first years to follow him; he took them to the rowing boats that would take them to the castle. Rose and Hugo got into a boat with two other kids. One was a blonde boy that looked like he couldn't stop smirking and some other kid that kept hiding its face. Lily couldn't quite see if the person was a boy or a girl. So she decided to stick with calling the person 'it'. After what felt like eternity the first years finally made it to the castle and were now all waiting outside the great hall. A plump looking witch was waiting outside of the great hall and she introduced herself as Professor Sprout.

"Before you enjoy the feast in the great hall you must all first be sorted into your houses; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin. These are the four houses, now you may enter the great hall." When they entered Lily was amazed at how big just one room could be. There were four massive tables arranged under what would seem to be the ceiling which seemed to be enchanted to look like the night sky. There were floating candles under the ceiling that lit up the hall. Further away she could see a long table where all the staff was sitting. There was a big chair in the middle of the table where an old looking witch wearing emerald green robes and a tall hat sat. Lily knew that that was the headmistress, Professor McGonagal. In front of the staff table was a podium and in front of the podium was a chair with a really worn out hat on top of it.

Professor Sprout seemed to have somehow gotten a scroll out of thin air and started to explain the rules and how they affect the house-points. Lily started to zone out when she did explain since she already knew the rules. Doing things against the school rules will result in losing points and triumphs earn you points and blah, blah, blah… Lily started to think about food because she was feeling hungry. She always seems to be hungry and never able to fully satisfy her stomach. Lily then started to wonder what type of they'll be serving, according to her brothers they serve all kinds of food. She then started to wonder where the food comes from, maybe from an enchanted jungle full of fairies and all sorts of interesting creatures that no one has ever seen before! But that would mean she has to eat all of those rare beauties. She then started to panic and wondered if she should consider not eating any food tonight. No! She couldn't possibly do that! Those rare animals died for the sake of her eating them! She cannot let them go to waste! After all, the deed is already done and there is nothing she can do about it anyway. Unless, she had a time machine that could prevent them from ever hunting the rare beauties. She had heard of many time machines, two of her personal favourites being a really stylish car that could fly and another that contained a madman. Come to think of it both contained madmen, but she was more focused on the handsome one wearing a bow tie.

"Lily! Lily!"

"Yes Doctor?" Lily replied in a rather dreamy voice.

"Huh?"

"Bow ties are cool Marty McFly!"

"Lily. You're daydreaming again." Said a rather familiar voice, it sounded like Hugo's voice…

"Oh. Have they called my name yet?" Lily said still sounding dreamy.

"Yes, they have."

Lily noticed that the whole hall was staring at her and her face suddenly turned a funny shade of pink. She slowly started walking to the chair that had the hat on it. As she walked she noticed a rather young guy sitting at the staff table, he wore square glasses and a long black jacket, his face was boyish and he had three moles on his face; two underneath his right eye and on the bottom left of his mouth. He had brown hair and teal coloured eyes and his skin was pretty pale, he looks like the type of person you'd expect to be carefree and relaxed, but he had a serious look on his face and that made him look older than she assumed he was. He was really handsome. She was so focused on the man that she didn't notice the stairs leading up to the chair. In short, she tripped over the stairs and landed smack bang on her face. The whole hall laughed at her, especially the Slytherlin table. She wondered if her brothers were also laughing at her. Lily thought quickly, she got up, turned around and stuck her tongue out and started laughing hysterically. The hall didn't quite know how to respond to that. As she sat down she noticed the young man and it looked like he was smiling at the whole situation. She also could've sworn that he just rolled his eyes at her.

_That freaking jerk! I hate him!_

When she sat down the old hat was placed on her head. Then the hat spoke to her.

'_Very interesting…'_

'_What is?'_

'_Your mind…'_

'_What about it? And while we're at it, what the hell are YOU doing inside MY mind?!'_

'_Just seeing what house would suit your personality best.'_

'_Well. I wanna be in Hufflepuff! Put me in Hufflepuff unless you wanna die!'_

'_You're definitely not going to be in Hufflepuff with an attitude like that! Slytherin suits that personality of yours better than Hufflepuff would!'_

'_And why is that? Please, please, please, please tell me! I wanna know!'_

'_Then again you could easily go into Ravenclaw seeing as you have a thirst for knowledge.'_

'_I asked you a freaking question!'_

'_You are also quite brave. Maybe Gryffindor?'_

'_Look if you don't tell me why Slytherin suits me better than Hufflepuff, I will seriously injure you.'_

'_You wouldn't…'_

'_Watch me!'_

Lily then rose her hands up to the old hat and started to strangle it. It was really quite the spectacle, a young girl with red hair sitting on a chair while strangling an overgrown shabby hat that was still on her head. The hall was too confused to understand this situation and simply stared for this was the first time ever a student decided to strangle the hat. Most of them had found the hat annoying, but none had ever thought of… strangling it. Somewhere in the hall her two brothers were trying their best to hide the fact that they were related to her while Hugo and Rose just face-palmed. Eventually Lily stopped strangling the hat, but now she had an annoyed look on her face.

'_So hat… Will you tell me now?'_

'_I am inside your mind because it is the most efficient way to determine your personality and decide which house to put you in. Satisfied?'_

'_I actually completely forgot about that question, I meant the other one. The one about why Slyterin would suit me best. I am obviously a Hufflepuf!'_

'_Hufflepuff won't suit you because you have to be kind hearted and loyal. Although you are definitely kind hearted, you are not the most loyal. Slytherin would suit you better because you seem to be rather cunning and you also have an ambition to prove yourself because of your two older brothers always overtaking you.'_

'_Wow! You're good!'_

'_You also have a thirst for knowledge but you aren't necessarily the brightest. Your thirst for knowledge only usually comes after someone has said something that interests and you hate studying. You are a brave soul but can get cowardly at times.'_

'_So what house am I in already!?'_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Lily was surely shocked when the hat said that. She expected to be in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. She didn't know how her brothers would react or her parents. The Slytherin house cheered, but not very loudly since they aren't particularly happy about having a clumsy oaf in their house. As she walked down to the table she remembered her dad who said the year Albus went to Hogwarts that one of the bravest men he knew was in Slytherin. So it can't be that bad. Can it? After Lily sat down the next person was called. It was the blonde boy that couldn't stop smirking on the boat while on their way to the castle. His name was Scorpious Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy, her father's arch enemy. She hated Scorpious already.

"Stupid, big, fat, pigheaded jerk! Oops… Did I say that out loud?" Lily exclaimed. Everyone stared at her once again for the umpteenth time that day. She decided to hide her face with her hair, not that it really did anything though…

"SLYTHERIN!"

As he made his way to the table Lily tried her best to give him a death-stare. It seems to have worked, however, Scorpious didn't know why on earth this loud-mouthed girl was giving him a death-stare. He tried to avoid sitting next to her but somehow he ended up sitting across from her. Great! Now she was probably going to kill him with a fork. Lily continued to death-stare at him. She continued to do so until she heard Hugo's name. As soon as his name was called she immediately stopped death-staring Malfoy.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

After Hugo they called the name of the other person that was in the boat. Haruki Otesanda was the person's name. Not really helping with whether it was a guy or a girl.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"I hate you! Oops… I didn't mean to say that out loud…"

This time no one even bothered to look at Lily as she said it, it seems they have gotten used to her sudden outbursts of randomness. Even though Lily was happy they weren't staring at her anymore, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. She had to admit, she liked the attention she got. Eventually the sorting ceremony finished, and when it did, the headmistress stood up to make an announcement.

"Welcome first and welcome back all those who have come before! Now, before we begin the feast, I have several announcements I have to make. First of all, please give a warm welcome to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Yukio Okumura!" As McGonagal said that, the young man that Lily was staring at earlier rose out of his seat and then he sat down again. "I also need to inform you that the Ministry has made a new curriculum for Defence Against the Dark Arts. This year, instead of learning how to defend yourselves against Dark Magic, you will learn how to defend yourselves against demons. The reason for that being, that there has been an increase in demonic activity in our world recently, and if not handled correctly, demons can kill you. You will learn more about this particular subject in class. Many of you are probably wondering what is to become of spells that help defend you from Dark Wizards. You will still study them. About one lesson every 3 weeks you will have a lesson based specifically on just that by a teacher who remains undecided still.

"Please remember, students, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden for anyone. Those who are caught wandering in the forest will be punished. Wandering around the halls at night is also strictly forbidden and will also lead to punishment. Now, with all that being said let the feast begin!"

As soon as the headmistress said that, all of the tables were suddenly filled with food. Lily looked suspiciously at the food to make sure that none of these were rare animals. Not that she would know or care. She then realised how starved she was, so she just grabbed a whole stack of whatever food she could find and started stuffing herself. In little less than a minute all the food on her plate was gone, she then went for another round and this cycle continued. Malfoy just stared at this girl as she ate, not even bothering with his own food. Then he started seeing it as a challenge, so he started stacking up his food. Lily saw that he challenged her so she started stacking up extra food onto her plate. After seeing this gesture he assumed that she had just accepted his challenge. They both continued to eat like cavemen and receiving quite a few stares -once again- from people. The staff had also noticed but decided not to do anything about it. Suddenly all the plates were cleared and all food gone from the table. Lily and Malfoy not being able to get what just happened just stared at their now clean plates.

Then dessert suddenly appeared before their eyes. Not taking any time to be amazed they started piling up dessert, obviously still not having completed their challenge. Not even looking at what they were grabbing they just started eating. Not even focusing on the taste of the dessert. By the time all the students started heading to their common rooms Lily and Malfoy weren't even sure who had won the challenge.

"I admire your eating skills." Lily said to Malfoy as they started heading towards the common room.

"I admire yours, I have never in my life seen a lady that ate like you do."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"It was meant to be a compliment. It just came out weird."

"You do realise I still hate you, right?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"So then it's settled. From this day forth, we are rivals!"

"Gotcha!"

When they arrived at the common room, they couldn't wait to get into bed. Lily and Malfoy could only hope that they were well enough to go class tomorrow, what with all the food they ate. The first year girls were shown where their dorms were. Lily got a dorm with four other annoying looking girls. She decided then and there that she hated them. When she entered the room, she found her clothes on the bed. The scarves and ties all had Slytherin colours on them. Good thing she liked green. When she got in bed she wondered what Hugo was doing right now. He was probably sleeping by now. She wondered if they could still be friends even though they were in different houses. She could only hope, Hugo was her closest friend and has been ever since they were little. She was born a day after Hugo and they always shared a birthday party. They know almost everything about each other, one could almost swear that they were twins. But they weren't, and they never will be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo, here is the second chapter! Oh, and I should probably tell you that Yukio and Rin never grew up together, Rin grew up in Gehennah, but Yukio and Rin have met before and they do know that they are brothers and whatnot. Since they didn't grow up together Rin and Yukio have slightly different personalities, especially Rin. But Rin won't be in this chapter, he'll probably be in the next chapter or maybe the one after that.**

**Blue Exorcist is owned by Kazue Kato and Harry Potter by J.k. Rowling. I do not own nothing except this story. (BTDUBZ please don't take that literally...)**

**Chapter 2- The first lesson**

Today was Yukio's first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. He had given lessons to students before when he was a bit younger, but this was the first time he had to teach several classes a day, every day. This is also the first time he was teaching so many students. A full class for exorcist students were usually at most about eight. Now suddenly was teaching who knows how many students. He started to head for the Great Hall for breakfast, on his way there he saw the first year girl who ate enough for two armies walking like she was a zombie, he was guessing she was either really hungry or feeling sick from all the food she ate last night. He was betting on sick, she can't possibly be hungry yet. Then again, a certain someone had once proven him wrong about that one. That guy was like a freaking bottomless pit! When Yukio sat down at the staff table so he could have breakfast, he saw the redhead sit down at what he believed was the Gryffindor table and started eating like a caveman again. What the hell!? She was like a freaking bottomless pit!

Once again she got stares; Yukio reckoned she was going to be stared at lot for the next few school years since she definitely was an odd one. She almost reminded him of… Why was Yukio thinking of 'that' guy? He hated 'that' guy! 'He' was the most annoying thing he had ever met. But then again, he was related to 'that' guy, even though he hated admitting it. So in order to stop thinking about stupid things, Yukio decided to observe what the students were doing.

He saw several Gryffindor students making their way to where the redheaded cavewomen was sitting. A boy with red hair sat down next to the girl and started chatting like it's normal for a student from another house to sit at the Gryffindor table. The other people who were with the redhead boy just stared. Damnit! What the hell was it with these people and staring!? Eventually the Gryffindor students sat down like it was nothing. A redheaded girl that looked like she was in second year, and to almost alike boys with dark hair. Three redheads. Is having red hair a like a new fashion?

"Hugo! What on earth are you doing at the Hufflepuff table?!" Screamed the redheaded Slytherin student.

"This is the Gryffindor table Lily! You big dumb-dumb!" Yelled the one who Yukio assumed to be Hugo.

"No! It's obviously Hufflepuff! Because this is my house table!"

"Lily. You are in Slytherin. Not Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

Suddenly Lily burst out in tears and ran away out of the hall. Hugo went chasing after her. As Hugo ran out he bumped into a blonde boy who was also part of the eating fiasco last night. Then the blonde boy did something that Yukio would never have expected, he punched Hugo in the face.

"Are you the one who made Lily cry you bastard Weasley!?"

"She does that sometimes! Now if you excuse me, I have to go chase after my cousin!"

"I won't let you! You're probably only gonna hurt her feelings more Weasley! You stupid excuse for a pureblood family. If you can even be called that anymore, last time I heard your father married that mudblood Hermione Granger!"

"I think you're forgetting the fact that Lily and I are cousins, meaning she is related to the very family you just insulted." There was suddenly a very dark aura around Hugo. The blonde kid didn't know how to respond to what Hugo just said. Instead he simply walked away without anything further to say about this situation. Blondie did have a strange expression on his face after that encounter with Hugo. Meanwhile Hugo ran after Lily again.

By the time Yukio finished his breakfast, Lily and Hugo finally returned, instead of sitting at the Gryffindor table again Lily went to sit at the Slytherin table and started eating like a caveman again, as if none of before happened. Lily just keeps reminding Yukio of 'that' person more and more. That can't be good, it's not that Yukio hated 'him', he just found 'him' incredibly annoying and that made Yukio dislike 'that' person a lot! Same daydreamy personality and oblivious to almost everything that happened around them, judging people too soon and saying things out loud that should be kept in one's head. Yukio then remembered that he still has a lesson to prepare for a class with… Well, the thing is he forgot what students he was having. But seeing it is the first lesson for every class he's having, all he'l' have to do is just set up so that the students would be able to receive their temptaints. Not hard at all!

Yukio started making his way to the classroom, while on his way he noticed that Lily was death-staring him. That can't good… Nothing good comes from being death-stared, especially by a young witch and for two very good reasons! One, she is a female of the human species and they are very dangerous especially when mad, so one does simply want to be on a woman's bad side. Two, she has magic powers that she does not yet know how to use making her even more dangerous. Great! Now Yukio was starting to become scared of his students! He decided to ignore the stare she was giving him which seems to be the best thing to do. When he made it to the classroom he started setting up for the lesson. Soon the students started filling up the classroom for their lesson. They were Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Well now that he had that new information all he still needed to know was what freaking year they were in! Well, that question was answered when Lily and that blonde kid walked in. First years! Great! Not with Lily in it though… Who knows what she could do to him? Eventually the class was filled up so Yukio decided to start the lesson, he was feeling pretty nervous seeing as this is the first time he's teaching a class of this size.

"Well, I'm assuming that this is everybody. Well anyway, my name's Yukio Okumura and as you can possibly tell by my accent and name and also probably by the way I look, I am not British or English or whatever. I'm Japanese. Any questions?" He regretted saying that as soon as he saw Lily put her hand up. Boy, was he sure thrilled! "Yes, Lily is it?"

"Yep! You got it right! How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen… Any more questions?" Once again Lily put her hand up.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Any other questions?... Lily, you can put your hand down now."

"I don't want to."

"Fine then, what's your next question?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? I think you're cute even though I absolutely despise you!"

"Well thank you for the compliment. I don't have a girlfriend because I said no when she asked me."

"Why?"

"Two reasons. One, She's my best friend and two, recently I have been finding women scary for some weird reason. End of discussion and no more questions!"

Suddenly the classroom doors swung open and Hugo walked through looking really confused and exhausted.

"I'm sorry; I got lost and couldn't find the classroom!"

"I don't blame you. Sit down."

"Did I miss anything?"

"Just a bunch of personal questions, the actual lesson is starting now. Who here can tell me what a temptaint is?" Lily's hand shot right up as Yukio said this.

"A temptaint is an injury received directly from a demon. Usually after receiving a temptaint a human gains the ability to see demons."

"Good! Now here's a trick one! What type of demon?"

"Any type of demon, as long as it has demon blood."

"Great! Now where do demons come from?"

"Uhm, isn't it hell?"

"Close, but no… Demons come from a place known as Gehenna which is basically a mirror of the world we live in, known as Assiah. The beings in these two worlds aren't meant to enter each other's worlds, however, demons found a way to enter Assiah and they do so by possessing things in Assiah. From the dust around you to plants and even human beings. Demons that possess humans are usually very strong and therefore dangerous. In this subject you will be learning how to defend yourselves against demons and also how to fight them. Does anybody know the proper terminology for a person that fight demons?" Yukio expected Lily to put her hand up again but was surprised to see that she didn't. She seems to know quite a lot about this subject and will most likely do really well. Instead, Hugo put his hand up.

"The correct terminology for a person that _exorcises _demons is called an Exorcist."

"How do Exorcists exorcise demons?"

"There are several ways and for that you get different types of exorcists who have each studied one way or more, each of these exorcists who use different ways have special names. Aria, Doctor, Dragoon, Tamer and Knight. Aria specialise in chants and fatal verses that can be harmful to demons, Doctors specialise in healing temptaints, Dragoons use heavy weaponry such as guns, Tamers summon demons known as familiars and Knights use a Holy sword."

"Wow! I'm impressed, 10 points to Gryffindor, also 10 points to Slytherin for Lily answering correctly before. Who here has received a temptaint before?" Only one person put their hand up, she was in Gryffindor and she had silver hair golden eyes, definitely an unusual combination. "For those of you haven't had a temptaint yet you will now receive one if you don't mind. If you do mind getting a temptaint you are free to leave the room and see the teacher outside about just taking regular Defence Against the Dark Arts. I believe that there will be small study group eventually, but I highly recommend taking this class just in case. This is also a good career choice if you're thinking about going in this direction one day, however, no one is forcing you, the choice is entirely yours. If you wish to leave, please do so now."

As Yukio expected several students got up and left the room, most of them being Slytherins. Lily and blondie decided to stay behind with a few other people from their house. Altogether there were about seven Slytherins and, well, Yukio couldn't be bothered to count how many Gryffindors there were since most of them decided to stay. Only about five of them left. Yukio took out a vile containing red liquid that looked suspiciously like blood.

"Well then, let's start. What I have in this vile here is rotten animal blood that I will dilute with some milk. If you're wondering why, it is because there are low level demons here in this room known as hobgoblins. They aren't very dangerous and can be taken care of fairly easily so you don't have to worry. All that this formula will do is attract a few hobgoblins. Now if you are ready to begin please raise your hand." The whole class raised their hands. Seeing this, Yukio started to prepare the formula and soon the class was full of hobgoblins that only Yukio and the Silver haired girl could see. The hobgoblins started attacking a few of the students, but they were only small scratches, some students who were scratched turned to look if they could see the demons already, some seemed to be able to see them but others still couldn't. Yukio then took out his two pistols and made sure they were filled with bullets and started shooting the hobgoblins after he was sure that all of the students received a temptaint. They were funny looking things. The majority of their round body was green and they had strange red patterns all over with only two arms. They had funny looking noses that looked as if they have been squashed upwards. Beneath the noses was their mouth that looked way too large in proportion to their bodies and their teeth were big and ugly. They had rather large eyes above their nose. There were about ten of these in the room before Yukio had shot them all gone.

"Now that that's over, come over here and I'll apply some first aid to those temptaints. Is there anyone here who didn't receive theirs? Everybody got one? Good! Oh and before I forget, don't worry if you can't see them yet. It takes some time with a few people. Also, if you feel a bit dizzy there's no need to worry about that, it's normal. But if it gets any worse just come to me or go to the hospital wing, whichever one's closer."

The students started making their way to Yukio so he could help treat their injuries. Soon after he treated them it was the end of the lesson and they all started making their way to the next class. Yukio thought he did quite well for his first try with such a big class, then he remembered he still has several more classes to go. Next was a third year class if he remembered right, that one also involved Gryffindor, he wasn't sure what other house was with them though. _Probably Slytherin again. _

He started cleaning up and preparing for the next class to make their appearance. Hopefully not very soon since he was exhausted…


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't the longest chapter, I mainly just decided to put it in cuz I felt bored so this is mainly a chapter full of stupid things. And you know what? I haven't even figured out a plot yet, all i have so far is Lily going to Hogwarts and Yukio being her teacher, which might be a bad thing seeing as this story would be more boring than my little bro if it doesn't have some sort of plot... But I am brainstorming! It might also be a good idea to expect fast updates from me seeing as it is school holidays here where i live. So with that being said, ON TO THE STORY!... But first, a disclaimer...**

**BE belongs to Kazue Kato and HP to J.K. Rowling. If you think I own these then consider yourself a duck(felt like saying that for some weird reason) Also, for the dream in this chapter, I don't own Pokemon, Naruto, Soul Eater or Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 3- Lily's sickness**

Lily felt relieved when their first lesson of defence was finished. She was so nervous when the hobgoblins attacked her and she didn't even see it coming. But as soon as she was attacked she was able to see the demons. She felt a bit dizzy as she made her way to the next class, potions. Great, all she needed now was a big room full of fumy things. With her luck, she'd probably end up fainting in potions. She was starting to become really tipsy. While she was walking she accidently bumped into Hugo. Fantastic. She was still mad at him for making her cry in the morning. Although she isn't sure why she even cried since he obviously wasn't trying to make her cry. She sighed and then apologised for bumping into Hugo. Then he noticed she was looking a bit off.

"Are you okay? Because you don't look okay…"

"I'm fine, just a little, dizzy."

"Yeah, I'm dizzy too but not that dizzy, you look green in the face."

"There are funny looking, black insecty things floating around. Is that bad?"

"Well, I don't see them. I think I'll take you to the hospital wing… No, that's too far away. We're gonna havta go back to defence."

He started pulling Lily back towards defence, eventually she couldn't walk anymore and looked close to fainting, so he decided to give her a piggyback ride. When he got there Professor Okumura was lying in his chair with his feet on the desk.

"Um, Professor Okumura… Lily's feeling a bit funny." When Yukio heard his name he sat upright.

"Oh, well just bring her over here. Is she feeling nauseous?"

"Yeah, I think she's close to fainting and she says she saw strange black insects flying around. When she said that I brought her straight over here 'cause I'm not sure if that's normal…"

"Those are called coal tars, they are demons that possess dust particles in the air and they like cold and damp places. They're pretty much harmless though. I'll write a note for you so that you don't get in trouble with your next teacher, what do you have next?"

"I have potions."

"Good thing you brought her here, she wouldn't have lasted at all in there. Here's a note, give it to your teacher when you get there. If you want to find Lily later just come to the Hospital wing. I'll just give her some first aid now." Hugo nodded and started to leave.

"Wait! Hugo! Please… write down… notes for me…?" A very ill Lily said just as Hugo was about to leave.

"Don't worry, I will!" After that he was gone.

Yukio gave Lily something to drink, as she was sitting there drinking the class started to fill up with students for the next class. James was one of them. When he sat down and he saw Lily sitting there sick in the corner drinking something, his protective brother instinct kicked in.

"Professor! Why is my little sister sitting there while she should be in her next class!? And why the bloody hell is she sick!?"

"You'll find that out in this lesson, she happened to have Defence first up today and she had a bad reaction to the temptaints that her class received. That's all there is to it, some of you will probably feel like this today as well. I'll explain later. But seeing as you're her brother, would you like to take her to the Hospital wing?"

"Sure, why not." James walked over to Lily and picked her up.

"Don't worry, I can walk."

"Do you think I will let you walk while you're in this condition? No, I won't."

James started making his way to the Hospital wing while carrying Lily. He seemed curious about what happened during her lesson so he asked her.

"Well, what happened was he explained… to us what being… an exorcist is all about a-an… and in order to be able to exorcise… demons, you need… to be able to see them and in order… to see them you need to get a… temptaint…"

"What's that?"

"An… injury in-in… inflicted by a… demon. But… he ga…ve us a choice… apparently there will… be a study group for… students who choose… to have ordinary Defence…"

"So of course you decided to stay… And don't answer me back, you need to rest. At least he gave you a choice. By the way, how's Slytherin?"

"I thought… you told me not… to answer you back?"

"Fine, you make a point. Tell me some other time then when you're feeling better. Well, here we are!"

James sat Lily down on the bed and explained to Madame Pomfrey that she had just had her First DADA lesson. Madame Pomfrey seemed to understand and said that she was the third student to come to the Hospital wing looking like that. Lily looked around and saw Malfoy and some other Gryffindor kid also in the same condition as her. They were both asleep. Madame Pomfrey told Lily that it would probably be best for her to get some sleep as well. Eventually Lily fell asleep, she had a rather weird dream.

She had a dream of flying cupcakes that liked eating Pokémon. The Pokémon eating flying cupcakes especially liked eating Squirtle. Soon the dream became a nightmare. The more Squirtles the flying cupcakes ate, the more demonic they became. Eventually they were all covered in blue flames for some strange reason which made absolutely no sense since they were eating water Pokémon, not fire types. The cupcakes all had black tails with a blue flame at the end of it and to little blue flame horns on their top. The icing started melting and soon became a river of liquid snow. Then for some strange reason Ash Ketchum started eating all the flame covered cupcakes –if they can still be called cupcakes since they now looked like demonic muffins- and soon Ash turned into the Nine Tailed Fox and started attacking Hogwarts with a red scythe thing that talked while breathing fire like a dragon and yelling "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!".

"Lily! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Lily started waking up and saw Malfoy's face above her, startled she sat up whacked her head with him.

"Omygoshimsososososososorry!" She said while clutching her forehead.

"Don't worry about it… By the way, what were you dreaming about? Because it looked like you were having a nightmare."

"Don't ask me, I'm not even sure what the hell that was, but it was definitely a nightmare. And even if I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"What do you mean you're not sure? Also, what do you mean I won't understand?"

"It involved flying cupcakes eating Squirtles and then turning into demons with blue flames and tails and then Ash Ketchum eating the cupcakes and turning into the Nine Tailed Fox and then attacking Hogwarts with a scythe while breathing fir like a dragon. So do you understand?"

"No, not really… Actually, not at all."

"See, told'ja!"

"Who's Ash Ketchum?"

Suddenly the other Gryffindor student that was also lying in bed woke up. She was that silver-headed girl from Defence whom had already received a temptaint.

"Ash Ketchum is a Pokémon trainer." she said, her voice was high pitched and sounded like a bell.

"What's a Poki-man?" Malfoy sounded confused.

"It's a television show invented by muggles. More specifically, it's an anime."

"What's anime?"

"Japanese cartoons that most muggles find very entertaining."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I am a muggle-born."

"Didn't you already receive you temtaint?"

"Yes, when I was seven years old."

"Then why are you here now."

"I got attacked in class and it had a negative effect on me."

"What's your name?"

"My, my you ask a lot of questions…"

"Yes, yes I do. Now your name is?"

"Miyaharune Ohewajima."

"Bloody hell!"

"You may call me Miya-chan or Miya-kun if you wish."

"I'll call you Miya-chan. Is that a Japanese name?"

"Yes."

"You don't look or sound Japanese."

"I'm not."

"Then why do you have Japanese name?"

"My mother has an obsession with anime and Japan."

"And your father?"

"Deceased before I was born."

"Are you always this emotionless?"

"Most of the time. Now I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Are you always this nosy?"

In the background Lily started giggling about this comment and eventually burst out hysterically! Malfoy turned to stare ate her with an expression that said 'seriously'. While she was laughing Hugo walked into the Hospital Wing to visit Lily, he wondered what she found so funny so he asked her.

"Just Malfoy asking a bunch of stupid questions about Miya-chan! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny about that?"

"She said everything with a straight face and asked him why he was so nosy! Hahaha!"

"I seriously don't get what you find so funny you big dum-dum…"

"Dum-dum… HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well glad to see you're better at least…"

Suddenly Lily jumped onto Hugo's lap for now reason at all, she smiled at him like a total idiot and then hugged him. No one noticed that Yukio had been standing there in the corner staring ever since Hugo walked in. Finally Miya-chan noticed.

"Yuki-chan is standing there in the corner all alone." Miya-chan said while pointing in his direction.

"Who?" Malfoy, Lily and Hugo all said together.

"Yuki-chan!"

"Oh! You mean Professor Okumura!" Hugo said "But why do you call him Yuki-chan."

"Because my cousin, Shiemi-chan has a huge crush on him and has asked him out several times before but he always says no. I also met him when I went to visit Shiemi-chan and she called him Yuki-chan, so I am now doing the same. By the way, Shiemi-chan told me to tell you to not forget to send letters, also that you should summon your familiar once in a while since he gets lonely."

"Please don't make me summon him! I will only summon him in case of emergency which is never since I know how to take care of myself very well!"

"But I like your familiar."

"Do you want him? You can take him if you want! You can do anything with him for all I care!"

"No thank you. I don't have insurance."

"Is he seriously that bad? Just how bad is he? Please tell me!? Please, please, please, please?!" Lily said as she jumped out of the hospital bed and ran over to Yukio and started hugging him. "What's he like will you ever show us? And if you don't answer me right now I will hate you forever!"

"Well, you remind me of him actually."

"Really!?" Lily's face lit up.

"Yes, you both have the same kind of personality. I hate it."

"Oh fine then!" When Lily said that you'd expect her to push Yukio away, instead she hugged him even tighter. "By the way, I'm not going to let go for a while so for your sake I hope you know how to hug walk.

"Fifty points from Slytherin…"


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided that it's time to bring Rin into the story, and i was bored so i was writing this chapter late at night when i was meant to be sleeping so it probably wont be very good (don't tell my parents, they will be very mad and i don't think i can deal with that right now...)And about rin's personality, well, the nice and cheerful him is more of an act... so... yeah, guess he's evil, mainly because i am extremely attracted to his dark side...**

**I doezn't own Blue Exorcist or Harry Potter. And by now me iz pretty surez you knowz who they'z belong to. I also doezn't own the whole series of d. gray man, only have one volume... *i iz now sitting in a corner all depressed while growing mushrooms***

**Chapter 4- The summoning lesson**

About four weeks of school have passed and students who were taking Defence seem to really like it, especially the girls for reasons one can possibly guess. But today's lesson is going to be the most exciting of all. Lily has been looking forward to it the most, for today they were going to have a lesson on summoning demons. If Lily had the natural talent to summon a demon, she would probably study to be a Tamer, if not, she'll study to be an Aria mainly because she likes memorising the different verses. That's not the only reason she's exited though, apparently Yukio was going to give them a demonstration on how to summon a demon and he was probably going to summon the one that he talked about on her first day at Hogwarts. She was getting used to see demons now, the Coal Tars were kind of cute sometimes, but they annoyed her when she wanted to have some personal time. Since they like cold and damp places, the bathrooms and toilets was their favourite place to hide and… well, things usually got awkward.

According to Rose and Albus, Yukio could only summon one demon and they actually really liked him. Especially Rose, she wouldn't give Lily any details about him though and it was killing her! Why couldn't she be in a higher year? They got more lessons of defence in a week than the first years did. The third years get even more lessons than the second years, but no, James chickened out on taking the exorcist lessons and decided to join the study group! Which apparently was just like normal defence except more boring… Well whatever. Ever since she heard that James chickened out she started ignoring him.

Lily was good friends with Scorpious, he was really nice and always helping her with everything. She told her parents about him in one of her letters, according to them from what Lily's told them, Scorpious is nothing like his father. As a matter of fact Scorpious once said that he hates his father more than anything. Lily always hangs out with Scorpious when Hugo's not around, but when Hugo is around they become a group. Hugo always hangs out with Miya-chan when they aren't around. Scorpious and Hugo still don't like each other though and it isn't exactly helping with the tension levels in the group. But Lily and Miya-chan have become really good friends and she's starting to show a little bit more emotion. When they got to Defence, they saw a big mysterious circle thingy with strange things written inside it on the floor. It looked a bit suspicious…

When everyone in class had settled down, Yukio began talking about what they will do this lesson.

"Okay, now I assume that you have all noticed this weird circle thing here in the front, as a matter of fact, if you didn't you should get your eyes tested. This circle is what's known as a summoning circle and is used to summon demons who will follow your command, also known as familiars. You all have a similar circle drawn on a piece of paper on your desk, that is a basic summoning circle. Notice that it doesn't have all the detailed things drawn in the middle. That is used to summon low-class demons, this big one is used to summon high-class demons. I also have to tell you that I can summon only one demon. I find him very annoying but I only use him for emergencies since he's really powerful. If I try to summon with a smaller circle like yours I will get nothing since he is a high-class demon. Some of you might not be able to summon anything, but don't worry 'bout that, tamers are usually rare. If you do happen to summon one and you want the demon to leave just simply tear up the paper or rub out the circle.

"Now, to summon your demon all you have to do is draw a little blood and rub across the paper while saying something. It can be anything, a poem, a song, a chant or even something that doesn't make sense. If you have a weak stomach or can't stand blood you don't have to do this, or watch. Well here I go."

Yukio held out his hand and took out a knife, then he cut himself on his hand and let the blood drip on the summoning circle.

"Jibun o Miseru."

Suddenly the summoning circle was on fire. But not just any fire, blue fire. As they started disappearing a boy that was the same age as Yukio was visible. He wore a blue hoodie and skinny jeans with red boots. On his jeans there were a few chains visible. He had a black tail with a blue flame at the tuff, he also had to blue flames on the top of his head resembling horns. His hair was black with a blue tinge to it was really messy, he was slightly pale but not quite as pale as Yukio. His years were slightly pointy and his canines were sharper than normal. His eyes were a really bright blue. He was also really cute, not really what you'd expect of a demon. He looked like the type of guy that would have two-hundred girls chasing him. He had a few random blue flames burning on him. He was gorgeous. Lily had just fallen in love and she wouldn't be surprised if all the other girls did as well. Meanwhile, Yukio looked annoyed.

"So this is my familiar and now he has to go!" Yukio was about to rub out the circle, but then the demon stopped him.

"Not so fast! You summon me for a few seconds then you send me away again. You did that the last ten times and now you're about to do it again. And do 'ya know what really sucks? Then I have to be all alone until eventually you summon me again! Which is like friggin' never! Also I have figured out how to stay when you try breaking the circle! So lucky you even if you do erase it I'll stay and you will love it! Because who doesn't love spending some valuable time with their nii-san!? Well I'll answer that. You apparently which is really, really weird! Hey is that Miya-chan!? Hey Miya-chan! How's your super cute itoko-san doing!? Does she ever talk about me?"

"She's doing well and she does talk about you. She says you're her best friend and that she misses you. Um, are you feeling okay?"

"No, I'm officially friendzoned…" The demon said while he was sitting in a corner of the room and somehow managing to grow mushrooms out of the floor. Lily put her hand up.

"Yes Lily?" Said Yukio

"I may be wrong about this, but doesn't nii-san in mean older brother if you translate it to English?"

"Yes. You are correct."

"So does he mean that literally or playfully?"

"Unfortunately he means that literally. We're fraternal twins. But I'm human because at birth my body was too weak and rejected the demon blood, so I am completely human and Rin… not so much. He also grew up in Gehenna while I grew up here in Assiah, we never knew about each other until I accidently summoned him."

"So is it your father's side that's the demon side?"

"Yes."

"Who's your father?"

"Um… Your questions keep getting more personal each time we have class… But seeing as how you've already seen the blue flames… Who here can tell me what blue flames mean?"

No one put their hands up except for Miya-chan.

"Blue flames are the flames of the devil. In other words, you two are the sons of Satan."

"Unfortunately you are correct. Ten points to Gryffindor."

Now the whole class was amazed by that statement, since it shouldn't even be physically possible. Satan destroys everything he touches in Assiah within a matter of minutes since there is nothing alive that can contain him and his evil. Then Yukio rubbed out the circle. But Rin didn't disappear. He tried again, and again, and again.

"I told you I wasn't joking when I said I found a way for me to stay here even if you rubbed that thing out. Now you're just going to havta deal with me whether you like it or not!"

"Fine then! I'll have a talk about it with the Headmistress later. Well, now that you guys know how to summon, why don't you have a go? But you don't need as much blood as I did, just grab something sharp and poke your thumb or bite down on it until you draw blood. Don't forget to say something."

Students then started looking for something sharp to poke their thumbs with, some of them didn't bother, they just bit down which looked incredibly painful. Miya-chan was one of the few who bit their thumb, finally she drew blood, and other students who were also biting tried following her example.

"Watashi wa, anata o aishite imasu!" When Miya-chan said that, there was a little puff of smoke and then a small pink hummingbird appeared. At least, that's what the demon looked like if you could even call it that. It was too cute and innocent looking to be called a demon, then again, so was Rin… The creature fluttered around Miya-chan for a bit and then went to sit on her shoulder while making cute tweet noises.

"That's a really cute demon you have there, he may not look like it but he's really strong. Those breeds of demons are called Cupids. They represent love."

Next, Lily had a try. She bit down hard till she drew blood.

"Big bad banana boots, big butt, big boobs, blue bra, baa, baa, baa!" Once again, she got stares except from Rin who was now adding on further to that random string of words beginning with 'b'.

"Big bouncy bootylicious boobs, black beach, black bleach, bleak bus, bumblebee bum, babeldom babbling brat, bat bucket, bail barrier boom! BOOM! BOOM!"

Now the rest of the class just stared at him. So he stared back with his big, blue gorgeous eyes. Well he couldn't stare at them all ate the same time, so he mainly just stared at one girl. She fainted after about five seconds. Everyone was too busy having a staring fest that no one noticed the little blue miniature dragon that Lily summoned. Miya-chan and Yukio were the only ones who did.

"Congratulations Lily! You also managed to summon a demon, what you have there is called and Ao kori no ryu, which means blue ice dragon. Those ones are really rare and very powerful, even if he is just a low-class." Well, he certainly looked rare; it looked as if there was water flowing inside the demon itself, like a mini river of some sort. His wings looked like ice and he was flying around excitedly!

Many others had a go at trying to summon a demon, but all with little success. There were only two others who had managed to summon a demon. One summoned a disgusting bloody hand thing that Yukio identified as a Ghoul, the other summoned a white fox that Yukio identified as a Blanco Puro Zorro. For the rest of the lesson the students just played with the summoned familiars except the Ghoul, the kid who summoned that vowed to never summon anything again since it scared the living daylight out of her. They were really amazed when Rin told them that he could understand them because of some sort of demon telepathy. So people kept getting him to try and translate what their familiars were saying. That is, if they were brave enough to approach him which many people weren't, because of… well… him being a demon.

Yukio then gave the ones who managed to summon a demon some homework; research your familiar's abilities. When it was the end of the lesson, the students started heading towards potions while Yukio made a quick trip to the headmistress's office hoping that she would be there so that he can clear up a few things with what to do with Rin. Lily hoped it went well; she really liked him… even if she was scared shitless of him. She definitely wouldn't want to approach him alone one day.

When Lily made it to potions, she suddenly remembered that she had an assignment to finish but forgot. She then wondered if she shouldn't just bunk this lesson -since she hadn't actually entered class yet- and work on it that way. No, she can't do that! Her aunt would kill her if she skipped a lesson in school! Probably not her father and her mother might be a bit disappointed, but no disappointing her aunt! She is way too scary! Or she could come in really late, she only had about half a foot to write. No, she couldn't do that either! She will just have to face the teacher and take the punishment. She looked at her familiar who now appeared to be sleeping on her shoulder which she found strange, because during class he was really active and he didn't look like the type of demon to stay still for long. As if he could sense Lily looking at him he opened his eyes and looked her straight in the eyes. His eyes then changed colour from a bright blue to a pale white. After that phenomenon he fell asleep again. Odd… well, nevertheless Lily went into the classroom and sat down, there were already a few student in class, but for some reason, they were really quiet and weren't moving, she went to inspect them and found that none of them were actually breathing, yet, they still looked alive. She quickly went to inspect the outside of the classroom, when she walked outside; she saw that no one was moving. She started inspecting more people, they were all the same, it was almost as if… time has been stopped.

Lily stopped running and then saw this as an opportunity to finish her assignment. She took out her writing materials and started writing the thing like crazy since she wasn't sure how long this phenomenon would last. She managed to write about half a foot in less than five minutes when she suddenly heard footsteps. Not being sure who it would be she quickly stuffed everything back in her bag, hoping that the not-quite-dry-ink didn't smudge. Then the person whose footsteps she heard came around the corner. It was Rin. When he saw her, she went pale. She was scared. Even though he is really gorgeous and everything, she was dead scared of him. She was scared of him because of his heritage and she also had a feeling that he isn't quite what he appears to be, personality wise. She noticed that he somehow switched of his flames and he now looked like a normal human being, except for the tail, his canines and his ears. Though his ears seemed to now be less pointy than before and his black tail no longer had a flame. He wasn't even smiling like before. He stared at her and she got chills when he did, he looked less friendly than he did in class. She tried to speak, but she couldn't find her voice.

"What are you doing here?" His voice seemed less cheerful than before.

"I… um… well… I just… and, yeah…"

"What?"

"So… some… one had… stopped time…"

"You think I didn't notice that?"

"Um… well"

"Can I have a look at your familiar?"

Lily nodded. Rin walked closer to her and picked up the sleeping demon on her shoulder. This made frozen stiff and she was too scared to even breathe. She expected her demon to wake up when Rin picked him up, but he didn't, which would've made her worry if she wasn't so scared right now.

"It was your familiar that stopped time. He has the ability to read his master's mind, you were probably subconsciously wishing that you had a little more time for something, so he made it happen since his main ability is freezing things, including time. He froze the time only inside this castle; outside everything will still be normal. If you're wondering why it didn't work on me, it's because he can't freeze high-class demons. If I were you I'd probably rip up that summoning paper of yours since not even a bomb would be able to him up now and time would only unfreeze when he wakes up. You can always summon him again. Well, hurry up and get to class and then rip up the paper when you get there." He gave back Lily's familiar and then walked away without saying another word.

Lily tried to move but was still too scared to. She tried taking a few breaths which worked; the more breaths she took the easier it became to move again. When she was finally able to move, she ran to class, ran like there was no tomorrow. When she got there she looked at familiar one more time and gave it a little pat on the head. She then thought of a name, Bliss, because he looked relaxed. She then ripped up the summoning paper, suddenly everyone was normal again. Some students looked at me funny because I wasn't standing in this spot a moment ago. Well, their moment…


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i havn't updated in a while. I had a bad case of writer's block. Also, i discovered d. gray man and me being the otaku i am, i decided to read the whole manga and watch almost everything within the past few days i didn't update. So to make up for it, i give you two chapters today! Yay! Mainly because this one is so short, but hey? Two chapters! Enjoy! :D**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist or Harry Potter. I believe you know by now who owns them. I also don't own... things that can't seem to cross my mind...**

**Chapter 5- The Death Eaters' new Master**

Draco was waiting. He was waiting for the first Death Eater meeting in years to start. The previous Death Eaters that faithfully served Voldemort weren't told about this meeting, seeing as how they are no longer Death Eaters. Their Master was Voldemort and Voldemort only. No one could replace him. However, this new generation of Death Eaters would gladly serve their new Master. Their new Master was the real Dark Lord. Not an imposter like Voldemort, today they will hopefully meet the new Master. Draco took a quick look at the new Death Eaters, not a very easy thing to do because most of them were wearing masks. Altogether there were eleven new Death Eaters. There were three who weren't wearing masks, including Draco. He could see a young woman with red hair, at first glance Draco thought she was a Weasley, but when he looked at her properly, she couldn't possibly be. Her straight hair was scarlet and it was long and shiny. It fell perfectly down her back and not a single knot could be seen. She had fair skin and ice blue eyes and her lips were pink. She was beautiful. Another death eater that had his face visible was a man with wavy brown hair, green eyes and a face that would make most girls fall in love with him at first sight.

"Okay, seems that everyone is here. So now we can officially start this meeting" A voice said. Then someone appeared out of the shadows. He looked odd. He had a green spike on the top of his hair that seemed to be made of his hair. He wore a long jacket with cross bone buttons and some kind of long sleeved shirt underneath it and he wore boots. The jacket was ripped at the ends. He had droopy eyes with dark circles and his ears were slightly pointed. Altogether he looked about fifteen. He was sucking on a lollipop. "My name's Amaimon, I'm the demon king of earth. Nice to meet you."

Draco found it hard to believe that that boy was a king. But he was definitely a demon, so he better not mess with him.

"So, I believe you people want to make an alliance with us demons. Why is that? You! The one that looks kinda like a ferret, answer me!"

"Well, we heard about your king. We thought that he could help us to take over the wizarding world in order to make it so that only pure-blood wizards are alive. And when we have done that we can take over the muggle world as well!" Draco knew that Amaimon was referring to him.

"There is no doubt that Satan wouldn't be willing to take over this world. He has actually been thinking about it. Teaming up with you people would just help make it easier. But I'll leave the deciding to him. Good thing he's here today. I'll be right back, just going to discuss it with him quickly." Having said that, Amaimon walked away. He was gone for several minutes. Then he appeared again. "Satan said he is willing to discuss this with you people."

Suddenly there was a flash of blue. Then there was a teenage boy standing there with blue flames all around him, he also seemed to have wings made out of those flames. He had a long black tail with a bright blue flame burning at the end and two horns on the top of his head that also seemed to be made out of these flames. He had long elf like ears and his eyes were bright blue with red pupils. He had sharp canines.

"Now, let us discuss our alliance and our plans for the future!" Said the teenage boy possessed by Satan.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the extra chapter. Mainly wrote it because i was being stupid and didn't know what to do because of writer's block.**

**I don't BE or HP. Got it?**

**Chapter 6- Substitute Teachers**

_**A few hours before the Death Eater meeting**_

When Lily arrived at Defence, she was surprised to see that Professor Okumura wasn't there. Instead, there were three others. One was really tough looking guy with a haircut that makes him look like a rooster, a girl with really light blonde hair wearing a kimono with a little green plant demon on her shoulder and another guy with… pink hair. Lily was confused, why were these people here? When everyone in class finally settled down, the rooster guy started do speak.

"Okay, so Okumura isn't here today because he's sick. So as exorcists, were filling in for him. Anyways, my name is Ryuugi Suguro and this is Renzo Shima." He pointed to the pink haired guy. Lily raised her hand. "Uh, yeah?"

"What about the blonde girl?"

"Oops… I forgot to introduce her. This is Shiemi Moriyama." He looked around the room for any more questions, and then he spotted Miya-chan. He stared at her for a while "Holy shit! What the fuck is Shiemi's freaking cousin doing in a school for wizards!?"

This caught Shiemi's attention. When she spotted Miya-chan, her face lit up and she then ran to Miya-chan so she can hug her. But her aim was a little off so she ended up hugging Scorpius whom was sitting next to Miya-chan, not that he minded and not that she noticed.

"Shiemi, I hope you noticed that you're hugging a random boy instead of your super cute cousin. Can I hug her instead?" Renzo said. Then Ryuugi whacked him on the head and Shiemi let go of Scorpious.

"You fucking pedo! You aren't that young anymore!" Ryuugi yelled at Renzo.

"Age is just a fucking number!"

"Yeah! And jail is just a fucking room!"

"You guys! Stop swearing! There are innocent eleven year olds in here!" Shiemi said while trying to break the argument. Lily then put her hand up. "Yes sweetie?"

"Not all of us are that innocent." When Lily said that, Ryuugi decided to punch Renzo.

"Um, well… I… uh… Don't look at me like that!" Shiemi burst out in tears.

"Her shyness level is over 9000!" Renzo screamed like a freaking Vegeta.

Just at this moment, Rin decided to burst through the door.

"Hi Shiemi! Looking cute as ever! And what the hell is Bon doing here?"

"_Oh look who we have here! Satan's son! Staring contest now! And I told you not to fucking call me that!"_ Ryuugi yelled angrily and Rin.

"_Oh, you are so on! I always win! …Bon!" _As soon as Rin said that, his facial expression changed. His became expression slightly more demonic.

"_Then let's do something a bit more extreme!"_

"_Like what? A fight to the death?"_ With that, he burst into blue flames. It looked like he seriously meant it. When Shiemi heard that she immediately stopped crying and whispered something to the green thing on her shoulders. Suddenly a huge freaking tree grew out of the green thing's stomach and blocked Ryuugi and Rin from each other. Even though the students have no idea what they're saying, it's got to be something serious because it got Shiemi really mad.

"_We are supposed to be teaching a lesson in Yuki-chan's absence! We cannot let him down! There will be no fights to the death today! Not ever! I expected better of you two! Especially you Suguro-kun! Now both of you go sit down and I'll be the one doing the lesson! Including you Shima-kun! And absolutely no flirting with the students!"_

Everyone was quite after that outburst. Shiemi is definitely someone you shouldn't make mad, when she's mad, she's scary. Some of the boys are starting to understand Yukio's fear of women.

"Well, now that that's over and done with, we'll start the lesson. Can someone please tell me how long we have left?" Shiemi sounded as if the recent outburst hadn't happened. The male students all found that incredibly scary.

"Still almost the whole lesson." Some random Gryffindor girl said.

"That's great! I know this is a bit soon for you guys to be thinking this, but… are any of you thinking about becoming an exorcist one day? It's a really interesting career path and you'll still be able to do a normal job. Well, what wizards would consider normal jobs…" A few hands shot up, Lily, Hugo, Scorpious and Miya-chan included. "Wow! Quite a few! Just remember that it is a really dangerous job and does require a lot of harsh training. Have any of you chosen a meister yet?" Lily's hand shot up.

"Yes?"

"What's a meister?"

"It's what you need in order to become an exorcist. So to become an exorcist, you need to have a meister in either Aria, Tamer, Knight, Dragoon and Doctor."

"Oh! Yeah, we just didn't know it's called meister…"

"Well that's good to hear! So have any of you decided yet? You can pick more than one if you want to."

"I wanna be tamer!"

"Tamer, doctor and dragoon." Miya-chan said this one.

"Knight!" Said Scorpious.

"Aria sounds pretty cool!" This was Hugo. There were also a few others. Most of them wanted to be Aria.

"Wow! That's great! Do you guys want to know what our meisters are?" All the students nodded when Shiemi asked them. "Okay then, I'm a tamer and a doctor, Suguro-kun is an Aria and Dragoon and Shima-kun is an Aria. Any questions about the missions we do as exorcists?" Lily put her hand up.

"I was wondering. Do you actually kill demons on missions?"

"Of course not! That's why we are called exorcists. We exorcise demons from Assiah and send them back to Gehennah. Demons only possess creatures or things in our world, meaning that only their soul is connected to whatever they possess."

"Why can demons only possess, why not physically enter Assiah?"

"Demons aren't able to physically enter Assiah, just like humans aren't physically able to enter Gehennah. The closest thing you'll get to a demon physically able to enter Assiah and vice versa is someone like Rin. He isn't fully demon nor fully human. He can exist within both realms."

For the rest of the lesson, students would ask Shiemi questions and she would answer them. By the end of the lesson they had learnt tons of new things and had now earned bragging rights. Lily was on her way to potions deep in her own world when she accidently bumped into someone and knocked the person over. She landed on top of that person, fortunately no one was hurt. Unfortunately their lips locked and one could now consider it a kiss. Lily's first kiss. She didn't expect it to be this, especially with a person she didn't know. Hugo and Scorpious were with Lily when this happened and were now staring with their mouths wide open. When Lily finally realised what had happened she immediately got off the person she fell on. She looked at the person to see who it was. It was a first year Hufflepuff student. Unfortunately it was Haruki Otesanda, the person whom Lily didn't know the gender of. She had just kissed… an 'it'. She then got a look at Haruki's face. It was a very feminine face, but it's hair was short and brown with a few natural highlights. It had big innocent blue eyes and a blushing red face. It was cute. Any person would be able to fall in love with that type of face. Lily didn't know what to say so she just said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Are you a boy or a girl? Your gender confuses me! And your looks and name aren't helping very much either!" When Lily said this a few students who had witnessed the whole fiasco looked less alarmed and more curious. They didn't know the gender of it either.

"I'm a guy!" After Haruki said this several guys started blushing, they obviously had a crush on Haruki.

"Bloody hell! I had a bloody crush on you!" That voice belonged to Scorpious. Haruki stared at him in dissbelief. Scorpious blushed. "Stop looking cute when you stare! It's distracting!" Then Scorpious stormed off.

"What on Earth is all this commotion about!?" Professor McGonagal said.

Hugo pointed to Haruki. "That's a guy!"

"Mr. Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor for telling lies about other students!"

"I actually am a guy! You have to believe me!" He looked up at Professor McGonagal with those big blue eyes.

"Oh… Well then, I return those ten points to Gryffendor. Ah, goodbye." McGonagal left after she said that. Everyone else left for class, including Lily and Hugo, and poor Haruki was left lying on the floor.

When everyone sat in the Great Hall for dinner Lily ate quite slowly. She was still thinking of that kiss earlier. She just couldn't get it out of her mind. Scorpious didn't show up for dinner. He was probably too embarrassed about what he said earlier. She looked to the staff table. She didn't see professor Okumura anywhere, neither did she see his twin brother. She was still dead scared of Rin. She didn't trust him. Maybe it was because he was a demon, or maybe… maybe he was actually evil. Well, who knows? She probably shouldn't meddle with stuff like demons' personal affairs anyway. It's probably very dangerous. Scratch that! It's dangerous!

"Lily!"

"Huh? What do want Rose?"

"I need to borrow you for a minute. You finished eating? Good! Follow me!" Rose then dragged Lily out of the Great Hall and into a little corner outside of the hall. "Meet me outside the Slytherin Common Room at midnight. It's urgent!"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you here mate, you're just gonna havta wait. See ya!" Rose walked away. Lily checked the time on her watch. It was seven, she still had five hours left. Might as well get started on homework. Lily started making her way to the commons, when she got there she started on her homework. After a while Scorpious showed up, but Lily was too busy to notice.

"Lily. Is it weird that I have a crush on Haruki? I honestly think he's cute!" Lily jumped when she heard him speak.

"You scared me! What the hell? And no, I don't think it's weird that you have a crush on him. He is very cute! Both as a guy and girl! Don't worry about it, you weren't the only one. There were tons of other guys blushing!"

"That's good to hear! Well I'm gonna go to bed now. It's already ten, you should get to bed too! Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Lily went to her room, the girls she shares it with are already asleep. Lily got in bed with her school clothes on, she couldn't be bothered to change, she was just going to get out of bed again later anyways. She managed to stay awake till midnight, it was easy. She once went a whole week without sleeping. Her parents didn't know that though. She snuck as silently as possible to get out of the common room. She finally got outside, she waited there for a while. Finally Rose showed up… with the invisibility cloak. She probably got it from James.

"Okay Lily, follow me." Rose whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here you go! Chapter 7!**

**I don't own BE, HP or a cat, parrot, dragon or dinosaur.**

**Chapter 7- Detention**

Yukio started making his way to the classroom. He didn't really want to but he had no choice for he had given two girls who were sneaking around the corridors at night a detention. According to the rules, simply taking away a few house points isn't punishment at all for students who sneak around at night. So he ended up giving them a detention, he also confiscated the strange invisibility cloak and blank piece of parchment from them. He didn't really want to do this, but they left him no choice. Yukio actually thought that giving them a detention is more punishing for him than it is for them. He had things to do, like eating and looking for his brother who seems to be missing. It's not the fact that he's worried about Rin, because Rin can take care of himself, he's more worried about what kind of trouble Rin might get into. Rin has a knack of getting into particularly sticky situations. Such as that time Yukio had to summon him because he had run out of bullets, sure he took care of the demon they were up against, but he also managed to destroy a few houses and shops in the process. Luckily no one was hurt… badly. Then there was also that time Rin got lost in the shopping centre and set a small restaurant on fire with his demonic flames so that Yukio would be able to find him. The police ended up arresting him, but as soon as they knew whom they were dealing with, they got cold feet and ran. The point is, if Yukio doesn't find Rin soon, Rin might end up accidently destroying… well… the world. But that's just Yukio being his normal paranoid self. When he got to the classroom he saw that Lily and Rose were both sitting there in the classroom ready for detention.

"Glad you two showed up." Yukio said to the two redheaded girls.

"Glad to be here you stupid bloody fuck!" Yukio was surprised at Lily's vocab. That's not the type of thing you'd expect an eleven year old to say… especially to a teacher.

"Hey! Watch your language!"

"Make me you dickhead!"

"This detention is as punishing for me as it is to you. I could be sitting in the hall right now eating dinner; instead, I have to watch you two do a detention. If you had just been more quiet, I wouldn't have spotted you two and I wouldn't have to have given you a detention. So next time you decide to sneak around, try to stay away from any teachers and not make any sounds whatsoever. Got it?" When Yukio said this he was smiling in a way that would creep anyone out. It was scary. Both the girls nodded. "Now why exactly were you two out at night anyway?"

"Well, um… it's kinda… and, yeah… Rose?"

"Well we… went… I… to tell Lily something… important…"

_**The previous night**_

"So Rose… Where are we going?" Lily asked anxiously as she got under the invisibility cloak with Rose.

"Someplace where I can tell you something important… now shush!"

"Okay…"

They went around corners and stairs and rooms that Lily didn't even know existed. The Rose got out her wand and a blank piece of parchment, she pointed her wand to the parchment and said something that Lily couldn't even be bothered hear. Suddenly a map showed up onto the parchment. The Marauder's Map. She knew it belonged to James as well as the invisibility cloak. Rose probably got it out of James's room or wherever he keeps it. There weren't any names visible on the map which Rose and Lily were relieved of. Rose continued to walk around and Lily checked the map to make sure they weren't going to run into anyone. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a big empty wall. Then a door started to form on the wall, they entered it and were then standing in a room full of books and whatnot. The door behind them closed and became a wall. They took of the invisibility cloak.

"Okay, were free to talk here as much as we want. No one will find us here." Rose said as she took a seat on one of the couches. Lily joined her on the couch.

"Where are we?"

"Room of Requirement. It's a room that appears when someone needs something."

"What do we need?"

"Well, this is actually what I stumbled upon last here. I've been coming here almost every night ever since I found it. It has books on mythology, time travel, demonology, exorcism, kittens, alchemy, parallel universes, history, potions, astrology, magic, muggles, and whatever you can imagine! This is the ultimate library!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Well, I found something really interesting a couple of nights ago. It's in the demonology section which never existed until this year. I'm happy I found it because I needed new reading material."

"Please don't tell me you have read every single book in all the sections?! There are freaking hundreds of books!"

"Even I won't be able to read all of these. But I have read most of them. And most of the books are more or less the same, so it really would be pointless if I read every single one of them."

"That's a lot of reading you did!"

"Like I said, I spend most of my nights here, same with my spare time. It's also my study and homework area. I get all my sources for schoolwork here, that's why I do so well."

"So are you trying to tell me I should come here to study and look things up? No way!"

"I didn't say that at all. I actually brought you here because I found something interesting in the demonology section that I have to discuss with you. Actually… not just the demonology section, from all of the sections, basically I found a hidden message. It's pretty serious. Would you like to see what I've figured out?"

"Well you already dragged me all the way here so why not?" Rose smiled and then she got up to get a book. She opened it and looked for the right page. Then she showed it to Lily, her face now serious. Lily took the book and sat down. Rose pointed out the section she has to read which has been underlined. She got up again and went to find several more books as Lily read. Each time Lily had finished reading Rose would give her another book she has to read. As Lily read the message became clear to her. It was pretty scary and serious.

"Oh my gosh…!" Lily said when she had finally finished reading everything Rose gave to her.

"See what I'm getting at? If this falls into the wrong hands…"

"But no one will find this place anyway and I doubt they would wanna read the whole library anyway! And this will take years to complete anyway!"

"Well, you're right about that part. But the problem is when I first figured out the link between these books, I kinda made note… But I seem to have lost the bloody thing…"

"We're doomed!"

_**Present**_

"I'm still waiting for a proper answer." Yukio said to the two girls.

"We can't tell you! If we do we might endanger the human race!" Said Rose.

"You guys are just being absolutely ridiculous on so many levels…"

"But it really is a threat to humans!"

"Fine! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But for that I'm going to take fifty house points from both of your houses. By the way, have any of you perhaps seen my brother. I haven't seen him for about a week now and I'm really starting to worry."

"That's a first! For the past few weeks he's been here you haven't shown any affection to him whatsoever."

"Oh I'm not worried about him. It's just that he has great destructive power even when he isn't using his flames. He is also very stupid and very clumsy and it's a well-known fact that stupidity and clumsiness don't mix…"

"Okay then… I'm worried too. And no, I haven't seen him at all."

"And you Lily?"

"He was in class yesterday. The one with the substitute teachers."

"Teachers…? Isn't there only meant to be one substitute though?"

"Apparently not… Because we got three different teachers. I believe their names were Renzo Shima, Ryuugi Suguro and Shiemi Moriyama and Rin was also there."

"Rin and Ryuugi in the same room… Well it's okay of Shiemi was there… Anyway, we should be getting on with the detention." Yukio got up and then walked over to a closet, he then emerged with two rocks. "Sit down on your knees and hold this until I say otherwise."

"What are they?" Lily and Rose said at exactly the same time.

"They are demons who possess rock or items similar to them. They are known as Baryon. The longer you hold them the heavier they get. If you want you may still talk to each other. Just make sure you keep holding the rocks." While the two girls were holding the rocks Yukio was marking tests.

"So Rose, Christmas is around the corner."

"Yes it is. Do you know whose house we're going to this year?"

"We're going to gramma's house."

"Oh yeah! That's right! I can't wait, she makes the best food! And I love the sweaters she makes us."

"Yeah, can't wait."

The two girls eventually stopped talking because the rocks were getting too heavy. They were being so quiet that Yukio actually forgot all about them. He didn't even notice when the girls fainted. By the time he had finished marking the tests it was about ten at night. He was about to lock the classroom when he suddenly remembered he was giving a detention. He saw them passed out on the ground and was worried that the rocks might have crushed them, luckily they passed out in such a way that the rocks rolled away from them. He tried to wake them up with little success. So he ended up carrying them to the hospital wing.

"Oh! Good heavens! What happened to those two?" Madam Pomfrey said as she took the two girls to their beds.

"Well, they were having a detention with me and… about an hour after I let them leave; I found them passed out in the hallway. So I brought them to the hospital wing as quickly as I could!" Yukio lied.

"Thank you for taking your time to bring them in professor. Do you have any idea what might have caused this?"

"Not at all…"

"Okay, bye then professor."

"Goodbye."

_Shit! That was close! _


	8. Chapter 8

**I am SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOO SORRY that i haven't posted in a while! CUz you see, school just recently started again and i was preparing and getting into a 'school habit' again and out of 'holiday mode'. And i honestly just didn't have the time! (I barely even got an episode of d-gray man in a day) And yes! I realize i have made some errors with the HP story such as professor sprout still being a teacher, spelling Scorpius's name wrong etc. etc. But I WILL FIX THINGS! SO DO NOT FRET! Its mainly because i haven't read the books OR watched the movies in AAAAAAAAAAAAGES! So i'm a little rusty (plus, i am more of an anime expert)! But hey? It's Fanfic! Anyways, i'll try to update again tomorrow because this is a really short chapter (obviously) And if i don't. Well, then shoot me.**

**I don't own BE or HP. You should all know who owns them (i hope). Also don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or a bunny or a kitten or a life.**

**Chapter 8- Holiday**

Lily woke up with a headache and tons of sore muscles. She was in a strange place, not the room she shares with a bunch of snobs. As she looked around, she realized she was in the Hospital Wing with Rose. Now how the hell did they get there?! They were just in detention with Professor Okumura a minute ago. Lily can't exactly recall what had happened… Something involving really heavy rocks… Oh yeah! That's right; Professor Okumura made them hold rocks that get heavier the longer you hold them. Apparently they were possessed by a demon. But that still doesn't explain how they got into the Hospital Wing… Well, it was late and they were tired so it probably doesn't matter how or when they got there. But it does…

_Oh whatever… Just go with the flow! _As soon as Lily thought that the Hospital Wing's door opened and Scorpius walked through with a worried look on his face, but as soon as he saw Lily he looked relieved. And for some strange reason he was wearing muggle clothing…

"Lily! I'm so glad you finally woke up! Believe it or not, but you've been in coma for the past two weeks! I've been visiting you every day! To… um… keep your flowers… you know fresh… and…" As Scorpius said the last part his face went a funny shade of pink.

"Wait! What?! Two freaking weeks!?"

"Give or take a few. It's almost time for the Christmas break. The train leaves later this morning. It's around five a.m. now."

"What are you doing here at this time morning?"

"I honestly don't know. I usually come earlier but I slept in today. I am so sorry if I disappoint you…"

"I'm worried about you now. Are you…"

"How are you feeling?"

"Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking!"

"Yes Ma'am! But you really shouldn't be the one to worry about me! I should be worried about you considering the fact you've been in a coma for about two weeks. By the way, I already packed all your stuff for your visit to your Gramma's house these holidays! By the way, your roommates are a bunch of… excuse my language… bitches!"

"Have you tried talking to them?"

"Unfortunately I did. I hate 'em. And I know that you've been in a coma for ages but you should try getting some sleep because even though you've been unconscious for two whole weeks you haven't actually gotten any sleep. And why were you unconscious?"

"I don't know. Really can't remember. Has Rose woken up yet?"

"Yeah, she woke up yesterday. She doesn't remember what happened either. Anyway, she's been sleeping a lot. So I'll go get your luggage and wake you up when it's time for you to leave. Sleep well."

"Thank you." Lily fell asleep shortly after she said that. She had a really weird dream.

In her dream there was a boy wearing a red coat. He had golden hair platted down his back to just below his shoulders. His eyes were gold as well and his right arm looked mechanical. He was pretty damn gorgeous! He was about to say something, but then, Lily woke up.

Rose was hovering above Lily. Lily screamed and then banged her head against Rose's head. At that precise moment Scorpius decided to walk into the room.

"What happened? What did I miss? Are you hurt Lily?"

"Oh! It's just Malfoy…" Rose said.

"Yes, it's just me. Anyway, train's leaving in about thiry minutes; I came to wake Lily up… and possibly you if I felt like it."

"Meanie!" Rose stuck her tongue at Scorpius and got a similar reply from the boy.

"Stop arguing now!" Lily said as she got out of bed and took of her shirt. Scorpius didn't know how to react to this so he just stared; Rose noticed what he was doing so she slapped him. "Don't slap him! Obviously I don't mind if he stares. If I did I would've sent him out of the room! And I'm only in my underwear; it's practically the same as a bikini. Well, I'm done now. Let's go. Have you guys got your bags?"

"James has mine." Rose told Lily.

"Actually, I'm staying here these holidays. Apparently my dad has got work to do these holidays so that means I'm definitely not going to be seeing him and my mother wouldn't want –or have the time- to spend time with me… so… yeah…"

"Then you're coming with us! No buts! Go get your bag now before I punch you!"

"No! Really! I'll be fine here!" When Scorpius said that, Lily punched him. "Ow! I think you broke my nose!"

"Get. Your. Bag. Now."

"Yes Ma'am!" Scorpius ran out of the Hospital Wing while clutching his bleeding nose.

"Meet us at the train!" Lily yelled after Scorpius. "Okay Rose, let's go." The two walked silently towards the train platform.

"Why did you ask him to come with us?"

"I didn't want him to be all lonely."

"I think it would've been better that way. Our family isn't exactly keen on the Malfoy's you know."

"But in my letters I've told my parents about him and they seem to think he's fine!"

"They think you've been joking."

"Why would you say that?"

"That's what Albus told your parents in his letters."

"What?" The rest of the walk was silent. Lily wondered why her brother would tell her parents' lies like that. She suddenly felt as though she couldn't trust her brother at all now. She decided she'll ignore him for the rest of the holidays. When they got to the Hogwarts Express, they saw Scorpius waiting, his nose still covered in blood.

"Scorpie! Your nose is all covered in blood." Lily said as they boarded the train.

"Scorpie…?"

"Yup! Your new nickname!"

"Embarrassing… But I like it!"

"Yay!"


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG I ACTUALLY UPDATED! Reason for that being, school ended early (thank goodness and strawberries) and you can probably also expect yet another chapter tomorrow because it's ANZAC day meaning HOLIDAY! Which means i will write an EXTRA long chapter tomoziez! And i have also been thinking that i should end this fanfic soon because i just got a REALLY good idea for a sequel! But before i end this one i am going to try and write to AT LEAST 15 chapters. And depending on how future me feels one day, i might actually go through Lily's whole school year, which will be really fun to write because i am not just going to do only one crossover. If you're smart you might have detected my hints that fullmetal alchemist will eventually be involved *wink* *wink* Anyways! On to the story, but first... a disclaimer!**

**Oh, how I wish that I own Blue Exorcist and Harry Potter! But sadly, I do not... Instead a wonderful and talented Japanese mangaka owns Blue Exorcist and a charming English Lady owns Harry Potter!**

**Chapter 9- Taken Over**

The Potter's and the Weasley's stared awkwardly at the young Malfoy standing in their living room. They had certainly not expected this. Harry and Ginny had thought their daughter was joking about being friends with Draco's son. Apparently she wasn't though; the evidence was standing right in front of them. They did not like it. Above all that, Harry seemed to be furious with Albus and James for some strange reason.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected. But I'll deal with this later, first I have something very important to discuss with Albus and James in private." Harry said in order to break the tension.

"Dad, we're sorry we lied in those letters! Honest" Said the eldest of the two brothers.

"I'm not talking about the fact that you two lied, that I can handle."

"Then what do you want to discuss with us?"

"Oh, I think you two know. It concerns a certain cloak. You two, come with me now! And Lily! You're after them!" Harry and the two boys went into another room to discuss something.

"So, Lily, why exactly did you invite Malfoy over without asking me first?" Ginny asked Lily.

"Well, see, here's the thing, it was kind of a last minute decision. I definitely would've made plans with you if I didn't discover last minute that Scorpie didn't have anywhere to go this Christmas except for Hogwarts. So I thought that he should come with me anyway! So I asked him and he was all like, YES! I SHALL PACK IMMEDIATELY"

"Malfoy, you really shouldn't just agree to what Lily says, she might have been joking for all you know and could've found it quite rude that you just agreed so willingly and wouldn't have known how to tell you she meant it as a joke without making you mad. Now I know she wasn't joking, but that could definitely have been a possibility."

"I am so, so, so incredibly sorry that I just showed up! But if I were to tell my part of the story I would actually have to say that I wanted to stay at Hogwarts and I definitely wouldn't have minded at all. I honestly did try to tell her but she wouldn't listen and she insisted. I am so sorry if I am a bother to you! As a matter of fact, if you want I can leave immediately and you wouldn't have to worry about me for the rest of the holidays!"

"Lily! Why did you punch him?!"

"Pardon me for asking, but, how did you know Lily punched me if neither Lily nor myself told you?"

"Wow! Such lovely manners! I like you already! It's just something Lily does when she forces people, and you don't have to worry about leaving, that would just make me worry even more about you. Since you're here already you are now our responsibility. Oh, do your parents know you're here?"

"No ma'am, but they won't mind."

"I feel like I should still say something to them, just to be on the safe side. Please excuse me while I go and send them a letter. And it looks like Harry has finished talking with the boys." Then Ginny saw the look on Harry's face, "Um, what's wrong dear?"

"They. Lost. The. Cloak. I. Am. Furious. At. The. Moment. Lily. May. I. Have. A Word. With. You. Now." Lily followed her father into the room where he just talked with her brothers. "Malfoy. Here. Explain."

"Well, dad, you see. He didn't have anywhere to go this Christmas except for Hogwarts."

"What's so bad about Hogwarts?"

"I'm his only friend. I didn't want him to feel all lonely, besides, mum's fine with it!"

"I still think it's incredibly rude how he just showed up!"

"Well I forced him! He was reluctant at first so I punched him so he could come with me!"

"Congratulations for punching him! That's my girl!"

"Look dad. I know that to you he's just another annoying, good-for-nothing Malfoy! But he's more than that! He's one of the nicest and sweetest guys I have ever met! He also happens to be my rival in eating! He can eat the same amount as I can in ten minutes in less than five minutes! Actually, I am over-exaggerating, but still!"

"This discussion is over." Harry walked away.

"Fine then!"

"Lily? Did I just hear you saying he's your rival in eating?" A kind and familiar voice said to Lily.

"Gramma! I missed you!"

"If that's the case, I better start cooking now and hope I have enough food on the table! Talking about your friend, he ran outside for some reason, he seemed pretty upset."

"That's strange… I'll go check what's the matter."

Lily went outside to look for Scorpius, she didn't see him anywhere and it was starting to get dark. She had to find him soon otherwise it'll be harder to look for him. She suddenly got an eerie chill down her spine. Can't be good, she usually gets those when something creepy or dangerous was about to happen. Since she felt so nervous, she took out one of her summoning circles she had kept just in case something happened and summoned Bliss. The energetic blue dragon was happy to see her and couldn't stop flying around out of excitement of seeing his tamer again. He continued to fly happily after Lily as she continued looking for Scorpius. The cute little demon even decided to help her out a bit by looking as well.

_I don't understand… How could he just suddenly disappear?_

She heard a rustle in the bushes. Scared, she turned around only to see the blond boy she had been searching for stand expressionless before her.

"Scorpie! I've been looking everywhere for you! C'mon, let's get back to the house. I still have to introduce you to a few people." No response. "Scorpie, c'mon! Let's go! Gramma's making dinner already!" Still no response. "Scorpie… You're scaring me… C'mon, let's go…" Again, no resonse.

Scorpius started walking slowly towards Lily, he then smiled a creepy smile and said, "I'm not Scorpie!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, i know i said i would update yesterday, with it being a public holiday and all, but my mother had decided that on that specific day, i had to be social *shivers* Anyway, ended up going to a park for half the day with HER friends, and even though it was only half the day, i had other things to do and it actually takes a LONG time to write even a small amount! So today i wrote most of this... anyways, enjoy chapter 10! Only 5 chapters away from my goal!**

**If i owned BE and HP, i would be stinking rich and wouldn't need to write fanfic. But i don't so thats why i'm writing this. **

**Chapter 10**

"What do you mean? Of course your Scorpie! Stop joking around… And what the hell is with that creepy smile!?" Lily said to whom she assumed to be Scorpius. She had a bad feeling about this, he couldn't not be Scorpius, unless… "Your possessed! What did you do with Scorpie!?"

"Well you're certainly a clever one! See, the boy felt upset, so I tried to cheer him up! And now his body is MINE!" The possessed boy leaped towards Lily and scratched her face with his sharp nails. He was in a brighter area now and Lily could see a few changes to her friend. His nails were much sharper as well as his canines, his ears were pointed and he had a long and thin tail coming out at his back. It was longer than Rin's tail and it had to goat-like horns on he's head. The demon was about to attack Lily again but she leaped away just in time and started running towards the house.

"Bliss! Stop time! Or him at least! Please!?" Lily tripped and fell on her face. She tried to get up but her leg was injured. It hurt like hell! She didn't see any blood though so it must've been an internal wound. Ignoring the pain she got up anyway and limp-ran to the house again. "Bliss! Please stop time!? I'm begging you! Please!?" Eventually Lily made it to the house, she ran through the door and shut it. She felt safe for a few seconds, suddenly Scorpius' hand smashed through the door right next to Lily's ear. "Mum! Mum! Scorpie's been possessed!" She ran towards the kitchen where she saw what shocked her. Her mother and grandmother weren't moving, although they were still standing upright.

_I'm dealing with a high class demon! Bliss can't stop them. I'm useless, and anyone else who knows how to deal with demons are also frozen! I don't know how to unfreeze, I only know how to freeze! Everyone, including me is going to die!_

Lily sat in the corner and started crying. She didn't know what to do! She heard footsteps. This is how she dies! By the hands of her best friend… She shut her eyes tight and prepared for the worst.

"Lily!" It was a kind and familiar voice. It definitely didn't belong to a demon. Lily opened her eyes and looked to the person who was standing before her. She wasn't wearing her kimono; she wore the female exorcist uniform, her blonde hair was now tied up into a short ponytail and her green eyes looked worried. "Sit still! I'll treat your wounds; the boys are taking care of that demon outside."

"Shiemi!" Lily hugged her as tightly as she could and cried even more now.

"Rip up your summoning circle." Shiemi asked her little green familiar for something in Japanese. Lily stopped hugging Shiemi and ripped up her paper, as soon as she did, everything in the house went back to normal. Mrs Weasley started talking to Ginny about whatever they were talking about before they were frozen, not quite noticing the fiasco in the kitchen. Only Ginny did.

"Lily!? What happened to your face?! How on earth did you get here?! Who's that women treating your wounds!? What happened!? Tell me now!"

"I went to look for Scorpie, when I found him, he was possessed. I stopped time with my familiar, but it didn't quite work the way I wanted it." While Lily was talking, she was emotionless and talked in a mono-tone. "The demon, it attacked me. I didn't think that Scorpie would be a person to go and get possessed." Lily started crying again. Harry entered the kitchen with the boys in confusion.

"What happened? Who are those people outside? And what the bloody hell is wrong with Malfoy!?"

"Honey, Lily told me that he's apparently possessed by some sort of demon. The demon attacked her, and I'm assuming this girl and the people you saw outside are exorcists."

Shiemi was done with treating Lily's wounds. Slowly, Lily got up and went to inspect what was happening outside, still ignoring the pain in her leg. When she got outside she saw a girl with twin tails and strange looking eyebrows, Shima and Bon were there as well. Scorpius didn't look like Scorpius anymore, he was bigger than when she was before and his feet were bigger than before. His horns were also bigger and his tongue was long. This made Lily cry even more for her friend.

"Oh my gosh! That's Asteroth, the demon king of rot! How did Malfoy get possessed by THAT thing?" Rose said as she suddenly appeared behind Lily.

"O Lord, bind a millstone around its neck so that it shall never again rise from the depths of the Leviathan! Chain it in darkness eternal, where it will not hear nor see!" Bon chanted.

As he said that, it looked like all of the darkness was exiting Scorpius' body and he turned back into the normal boy he was before, although he didn't have a shirt anymore and his pants were ripped. Lily ran towards the unconscious boy while crying.

"Scorpie! Scorpie! Answer me! Please! Please be okay! Wake up! Or else I'll… I'll…"

"He's going to be out for a while, but when he wakes up everything will be okay again, I'll just treat his wounds quickly." Shiemi said as she hurried towards Scorpius so that she can treat him.

"How c… could Scorpie have gotten p-p… possessed? Why?"

"Demons only possess those who are either weak minded and emotional or they possess those who have darkness in their hearts."

"I bet it was the latter!" Lily's father said annoyingly.

"No! I know Scorpie even better than his own parents know him! He is one of the kindest people I know! The only reason he is in Slytherin is because he is a pureblood! He must've heard something that upset him!"

"Well then! I guess we'll see when he wakes up."

"Thank you very much for coming to help us Shiemi! I wouldn't have been able to handle it on my own… I couldn't even… p-protect… my own friend…" Lily burst out in tears as she said while hugging her friend.

"I suppose we should let him rest in a bed for a while until he wakes up, then we'll find out what caused him to get possessed." Harry picked up the boy and carried him to a room where he could rest for a while. Lily stayed with Scorpie the entire time he was unconscious, she didn't even go to dinner. She probably waited for about two hours already. While she waited she inspected his features a bit. His hair was actually more of a silvery blonde rather than a light blonde, it was a bit wavy and longer than your average hair length for a boy. His skin was really fair and there were no spots or blemishes -unless you're counting the bruises-, a girl would kill to have that type of skin. His facial features were soft and his lips had a natural pink to it. His eyelashes were long and dark. He was also starting to develop abs, when he's older, his abs will probably be a lot more defined. Lily had to admit, she's pretty lucky to have a friend as cute as him, even if he's all bandaged up.

It was starting to get a little chilly even though she was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a pullover. Scorpie must probably be freezing now considering how he was –sort of- dressed at the moment. She went over to his suitcase and got out some fresh clothes for him. She walked over to him and sat him up right. Then she began to put on his shirt, ehich she actually kind of regretted. She succeeded, but she still had to dress the lower part of him. She could just leave his pants like that, but then he'd be cold. Oh well, she started taking of his pants, which was awkward for both of them, even though he's unconscious. She managed to take his pants off, but now she had to get them on again. Eventually he was fully clothed. So now having nothing to do yet again, she stared at him.

Then his eyes opened.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wrote this one mainly because i was bored and i wanted to kill time. By the way, in case you didn't notice, i kinda based Haruki on Haruhi from ouran high school host club. Except he's a he and also a pathetic and adorable crybaby as you will see in this chapter. I'm going to start adding more action into the upcoming chapters, but as you may have noticed, i'm not very skilled at writing action scenes. But i will improve! Oh, and i feel like adding in a little fun-fact about Lily; i based her off myself, except, she's a less shy version of me and a bit less polite ;P**

**Me no own BE or HP. Uga Uga!**

**Chapter 11- Breakfast and Dresses**

Lily felt so happy when Scorpius opened his eyes. She felt a flood of relief. Her friend was going to be okay!

"Scorpie! Oh my god! Thank goodness you're okay! I was so worried!"

"What happened… to my clothes? I wasn't wearing these before…" Scorpius seemed very confused.

"Really?! You freaking get possessed by a demon! Turn into a weird monster looking thing! Pass out! And when you wake up, THE FIRST THING YOU WORRY ABOUT IS NOT WHERE YOU ARE, BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU CLOTHES?! That is just not right! Normal people worry about where they are, what happened to them, how they got where they are, why the hell they are covered in injuries! Not about their clothes! Sometimes you make me wonder… And in case you're wondering what happened to your clothes. They got ripped up because you went and got all possessed. It was chilly and you weren't wearing a shirt and your pants were ripped up, so I did what was right and changed your clothes for you! YOU'RE BLOODY WELCOME!" Then Lily stormed out of the room angrily and went to the living room where her family was.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Hermione asked Lily.

"He woke up!"

"Then why are you angry? You were so worried before… Did something happen?"

Then Scorpius came down the stairs. "Lily! Why are you so mad!? All I wondered was what happened to my clothes!"

"Well that's not what normal people worry about!"

"Well obviously I'm not normal! You should know that by now! And I know that's not what you're mad about!"

"Excuse us please! Scorpius and I are going to have a private conversation outside. Please, no one disturb us or else!" Lily went outside.

"Oh! So now it's not Scorpie anymore?! Women!" Scorpius followed Lily outside.

As soon as they left everyone in the living room started laughing. They were acting just like a married couple!

"Spill it! Why're you mad?! If I remember correctly, I should be the one mad at you!"

"Oh? And why's that? Malfoy?"

"While you were talking to your father, I heard you say that I was just another annoying, good-for-nothing Malfoy! But I swear, I did not listen in on any other part of your conversation. You just happened to say that part quite loud. But I swear I will not sink so low as to listen in on other people's private conversations! And obviously I have feelings so that made me pretty upset since I thought we were friends!"

"That's what that was all about? You know! You really should've listened to the rest of the conversation! I was defending you! That's what my dad thinks of the Malfoy family! Why did you even think for a minute that I would mean it?" Lily was close to tears when she said that.

"Lily…?" Then Lily just couldn't contain it anymore. She burst out in tears! "No… Don't cry! Please don't! I hate seeing you crying like that! It makes me want to cry as well!" Then Scorpius burst out in tears and hugged Lily. "Don't cry! Stop crying! Please!"

"Why do you wanna cry when I cry?"

"Because I absolutely hate seeing you upset! Remember, if anyone ever makes you cry that isn't me, tell me and I will beat them up! Got it?"

"Yes! By the way, it's getting late and dinner is finished so we should probably get to bed!"

"Okay!"

And so the two friends made up. They went in and got ready for bed. After they got ready they went to say goodnight.

"Oh yes, before I forget, we're going out for breakfast tomorrow in the muggle world. We're meeting some friends there and we're leaving at eight. So you better be ready by then. Goodnight!" Molly told the kids.

_**The next morning**_

"Lily! Wake up! You overslept, we're leaving five minutes!"

"I'm up! I'm up! Thanks Rose!" Lily jumped out of bed and put on the first thing she could find, which happened to be a pretty light blue long-sleeved dress with white fluff at the end of the sleeves and bottom of the skirt. Since it was cold outside, she put on some white stockings with fluffy white and blue boots and gloves with a fluffy white beany. She actually had no idea that the clothes were already laid out for her so she had no idea how she managed to match everything. She quickly went to brush her teeth and hair. And voila! She was ready for the day! She ran outside where everybody was starting to get into the SUV. Everyone managed to fit thanks to an enlargement charm that Rose's mother put on it.

"Wow! Those are some pretty clothes you're wearing. When did you get that?" Ginny asked her daughter.

"You mean you didn't buy these for me? Weird…"

"Actually… um… I bought it about a year ago and only just now I thought it would really suit Lily…" Scorpius said awkwardly.

"Scorpie, may I ask why the hell you were buying a cute dress a year ago?" Everyone turned to stare at Scorpius who was now blushing like whatnot!

"I have a fetish for cute things… Especially dresses…"

"I'm worried about you!"

"I am too."

The rest of the ride was silent. Eventually they stopped in front of a café and guess who they saw there? Haruki and his family.

"Oh look! Our friends are already waiting! Such lovely people with such an adorable son! You've probably seen him around school right?" Hermione seemed way too enthusiastic. "His mother was my childhood friend before I went to Hogwarts! His name's Haruki"

"Don't remind me… Please…" Lily said, still embarrassed by the memory of her accidently kissing him.

"Yes, I have seen him around. Muggleborn, right?" Scorpius' voice went serious as he said that.

"Hello there! I haven't seen you in ages! Oh my goodness! Look at how pretty Haruki has gotten… He almost doesn't even look like a boy anymore…"

"I know… It actually has me pretty worried. Let's go sit down at a table, the kids can have their own…"

The adults sat separate from all the kids. Scorpius was sitting in-between Haruki and Lily, he looked like he was about to explode for some reason. Good thing the food that he was eating was keeping his mind busy, but after a while, he put his cutlery down.

"Haruki, can I speak to you in private for a moment?" Scorpius seemed really serious, Haruki reluctantly followed him outside.

"What's up with Scorpie?"

"Dunno…"

The kids continued eating, but after a few minutes, Scorpius and Haruki came back in, except, Haruki was wearing something similar to what Lily was wearing, except in pink. Haruki was crying. His mother heard him cry and turned to see what was wrong, although she nearly fainted when she saw her son wearing an adorable dress.

"Scorpie, may I ask why?"

"Because…"

"Not a valid reason."

"Fine then!" Scorpius walked over to Haruki and hugged him from behind. "Because Haruki's so freakin' adorable! He was just asking for it sitting next to me while looking all cute! I just had to do something! And lucky for him I had an extra dress with me just in case! Isn't he just adorable?!" Scorpius was now playing with poor Haruki's cheeks and started getting stares from all the muggles in the café. Haruki was crying and blushing really badly! Lily almost felt sorry for him… But he really was adorable, she had to admit, Scorpius did a good job in dressing up Haruki.

"Please stop! This is sexual harassment, I'm sure!"

"Do I look like I care? Now shut up and look cute and eat strawberry cake!"

"You're evil!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Yay. School tomorrow. (Notice how i am using . insted of ! it's to show my 'enthusiasm') Anyway, since i'm at school again tomorrow i might not update, but i will try my best to because i really like writing this fanfic! And i just had a really good idea and i sooooooooo badly wanna write it! But then you're probably gonna wonder why i didn't just put it all in this chapter... It's for suspense! And also because i have to get ready for bed otherwise my mommy would be really really sad... *cough* mad... Funfact! I have absolutely no idea what i'm writing! I just write the first thing that pops into my head and hope it turns out like a story!(i think i might do this every chapter from now on, funfacts are fun!)**

**I don't own BE or HP or Pokemon. Got that? You sure!? You better be!**

**Chapter 12- Christmas**

Yukio wasn't quite sure where he was. He wasn't even sure how long he was there for. You can't really keep track if you've been locked up in a dark room with nothing but water, heck there wasn't even a bed! And of course he has tried escaping only to end in failure. It was times like these when he needed his brother…

Why was he kidnapped though? It didn't make any sense… He remembered the day he was kidnapped. He wasn't kidnapped by demons; he was kidnapped by wizards, Death Eaters, as they called themselves. It still didn't answer why. What would wizards want with him? His stomach grumbled. Damnit he was hungry! He heard another noise that definitely didn't belong to his stomach. It sounded like a metal door opening. When it was fully opened, Yukio was blinded by the light coming through. As his eyes adjusted he could see a faint outline of about four people. The one in front looked like there was some sort of spike on his head, two others looked like they were wearing hoods and he couldn't quite see the fourth person. His eyes hadn't quite adjusted yet. The one with the spike was probably Amaimon. He didn't know who the others were.

"What do want?" Yukio's voice was rough from not speaking for so long.

"We want you!" Amaimon answered.

"Why!"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why not tell me now?"

"So many questions… Don't worry, all will be revealed. Just be patient, or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Does anyone here know the Cruciatus Curse? If you do then he's all yours! Now excuse me, I'm out of lolypops! I have to go and buy more!"

Yukio could see almost clearly now. One of the hooded figures approached Yukio and took out his wand.

"CRUCIO!"

Yukio started screaming. He was engulfed by pain. He couldn't exactly describe the sensation but it was the worst pain he had ever felt. He wasn't sure how long this carried on, but when it stopped, the cloaked figure started again. But in that moment of pause, Yukio saw the fourth person clearly. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't want to believe. The pain stopped again.

"Rin… What… are…you…" Yukio's consciousness started to fade away. As it did, his brother's face came into his view.

"Merry Christmas, little brother!"

_**At the Burrow**_

"Merry Christmas! And guess what? I actually remembered to get you guys presents this year!" Lily started handing out her presents. When everyone opened them, they weren't surprised to see that they all got the same boxes of chocolate. Everyone except Hugo and Scorpius, that is. "You two get special presents because you two are my best friends!"

"A 'Wizard's Chess' chess set! Wow! Thank you Lily!" Lily couldn't help but feel that Hugo was a bit over-excited over a chess set.

"Oh my gosh! These are so cute! What are they?" Scorpius was holding three plushie-toys, one was of an orange dragon with a flame at the tail, the second one was a blue turtle standing on its hind legs and the third was a dinosaur like creature with a petal on its back.

"Those are the first three starter Pokémon! The dragon is called Charmander, the turtle is called Squirtle and the little dino-flower thing is called Bulbasaur! I thought you would like them because they're cute and you said you like collecting cute things so I thought you might like to start a new collection!" Scorpius went over and hugged Lily.

"They're so adorable! Thank you so much! Where can I buy more?"

"An anime shop. By the way… Why do you like cute things so much?"

"It's a long, sad and confusing story…"

"Tell us!"

"Well, okay, if you don't mind long stories. When I was little, there was a girl I used to know. She was our neighbour. I didn't really like her because her because her family bloodline wasn't pure and my parents always told me to stay away from people like that…"

**Scorpius' POV**

That girl is staring at me again. I don't like it. Her family isn't pure, so that means I should hate her! But why though…? Mum and dad always tell me I should hate families like that, they never actually tell me why I should.

"What's your name?"

I can't believe she just spoke to me. Well, I shouldn't speak back to her. Mum and dad would be upset if I do. I'll just walk away, back into the house. Anyway, I have a good excuse, it's starting to snow and I don't want to catch a cold.

"Why are you walking away?"

Something hard just hit me in the neck!

"Answer me you big dummy!"

Just walk away! Nothing to do here… Once again something hard hit my neck! How dare she?!

"Quit throwing rocks at me you mud-blood! Go away! You shouldn't even be here anyways. This property belongs to the Malfoy family."

"Close enough, but no. You only said your surname; I want your first name!"

"It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking for someone else's."

"My name is Anne Bennett!"

"Scorpius Malfoy, now leave this property!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No, and that is my final answer!"

"I'll make you leave!"

"How?"

"I'll go get my parents!"

Something cold and wet just hit my neck. I turn to face Anne; she's sticking her tongue out at me. I bend down to pick up as much snow as I can, and then, I throw it. It lands in the middle of her face. Gotta, admit, that was pretty funny. When the snow slips away her mouth is doing a little pouty thing and her nose is red. I giggle. Then that little prick picks up another handful of snow and throws it straight at me. It lands in my face as well. It hurts! It's ice cold and hard!

"See how it feels being hit in the face with a snowball?" That does it! I bend down and use both my hands to pick up snow, and once again, I aim for her. It doesn't land where I was aiming, but it's kinda funny how it landed, they landed right next to each other on her chest. It looks like she has two boobs made out of snow. I can't contain myself anymore and I start laughing, Anne, however, doesn't look too happy, and then suddenly, my balls hurt. She threw a snowball, at my crotch, as I bend down in pain I can hear her laughing. How evil can you get?! In the end I decide to have a snowball fight with her. I'm not exactly sure for how long, but it was pretty long.

"You know what Scorpius? I actually really like you! See ya tomorrow!"

Well thank goodness that's over! But what I don't get is why she said she likes me. What does that mean? Does it mean she's my friend? I don't want her to be my friend… She's a filthy mudblood.

I don't like her.


	13. Chapter 13

**I felt like writing a sob story. So don't judge me! I actually made myself cry while writing this... i didn't even know i could write something like that! Anyway, it probably has nothing to do with the storyline of this fanfic, but i'm gonna try and involve it somehow. Eventually. Probably in a sequel... Funfact- I hate milk**

**Chapter 13- Scorpius' Story**

Three months had passed since I met Anne. Almost every afternoon since that day, we've hung out with each other. She's a weird girl; she wears all these weird dresses that according to her, look cute. The usually have flowers or fluffy bits on them and she has a lot of accessories to go with her outfits and ties her long blonde hair into twin tails. I don't think that dresses suit her personality though; she's always climbing trees or playing in the mud. She has an obsession with sweet things and has a bad habit of collecting sticks. Every time she comes across a stick, she'll pick it up and examine it to see if it's worthy to be part of her collection. Which is not often the case… I haven't told my parents about Anne yet and I'm not planning to. They'll forbid me from ever seeing her again and I don't think I'll be able to handle that. She's my reason for living at the moment. Before her my life was nothing but empty. I had no friends.

It's afternoon again, meaning I get to see Anne. I go to our usual meeting spot and I wait for a few minutes. But those minutes soon turn into hours and after a while I decide to go back home, I leave her a note saying that I went back because she took so long.

The same thing happened the next day, she didn't show up and it didn't look like she received my letter. I'm starting to feel something's wrong, she's usually the one that waits for me.

The same thing happened the next day. I'm getting a bit worried, she always shows up! No matter what! I start making my way back to my house, but somehow I find myself in front of Anne's house. I knock on the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?" It was a woman that resembled Anne a lot, probably her mother…

"Hi, I'm Anne's friend, I was wondering, is Anne home? Usually we meet each other this time of the afternoon but she hasn't shown up for the past few days. I was just wondering if she's okay?"

"Anne is… Why don't you come in?" Anne's mother suddenly seemed as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. "I'll show you to her room. But please, don't stay too long…"

I follow Anne's mother to her room. As I enter the room, I'm shocked at what I see.

**Present**

"Wait! Scorpie, I'm confused… I thought you said you hated Anne… And when are you going to get to the part about why you like cute things so much!?"

"I never said I hated her! I just said I disliked her, but that was before I got to know her!"

"So you don't hate her because you disliked her before you got to know her after she said she liked you!?"

"What?"

"Never mind…"

"You're not making any sense…"

"Neither are you!"

"Well if you just listen it would make sense!"

"I have been listening! Every word and I'm as confused as fuck!"

"Lily!" Ginny yelled at Lily. "Watch your bloody language! Also, you two aren't married yet so stop acting like a married couple!"

"Mum!"

"Lily!"

"Scorpie… How about a quick summary?"

"When I was seven years old I met a girl who lived next door from a family with no pure-bloods. I was told to stay away from her which I didn't and we ended up becoming good friends. However, after a few months she stopped showing up at our regular meeting spot. This kept happening for a few days so I got worried and I went to visit her at her house where I found her bedridden. Got it?"

"Yes! But when do you explain why you like cute things?"

"I'm getting to that…"

**Back to the story**

Anne is lying in her bed, ill. She was pale and she looks like she hadn't eaten in weeks. It's only been a few days since I last saw her, and it's amazing at how much she's changed within a few short days.

"Anne… What happened?"

"I um… not… sure actually… I fainted one… night and… I don't know?"

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"I called a doctor to come and check up on my little girl… He- he… said… she doesn't have much time left…" Anne's mum suddenly burst into tears. I myself feel like crying as well.

"How long… does Anne…"

"One week…"

"How's that even possible?! She only just got sick a few days ago! How can it affect her so badly in only a few days?!"

"We only just found out… but… apparently my li-li… little girl… has been silently suffering like this ever since she turned one… Not even she knew… I- I should have known! I'm her mother! It's all my fault… If I had only known… sooner… the disease could've been stopped… Ever since her father died… I-I…" Anne's mother started to cry even more now and she just ran out of the room.

"Scorpius! I'm so… happy I met you! Thanks to you… I'll be able to pass on peacefully… You've made the past few… months so much fun! Thank you! Can you come… and visit me every day? If… it isn't too much… to ask?"

"Of course! Whatever you want me to do! I'll do it!"

"Well, it's late… won't your mother… be worried?"

"I should… I promise I'll come tomorrow! And the next day, and the next day as well!"

**Present**

"That's so sad!" Lily was crying, and so was everyone else. "Now when do you get to the cute stuff part?"

"In a moment! Anyway, I continued visiting her every day for the rest of the week, until one day…"

**Back to the story**

"Mum! Thank… you so much for… taking care of me… for… all these years… I love you! So, so… much! I can't… thank you enough…"

"It's been a pleasure taking care of you my dear! It made my life enjoyable! Every minute with you… was… a joy!" Anne's mother wasn't just crying anymore. She has gone far beyond crying.

"And, Scorpius… I can't thank you enough… for… being my friend… You're the first… friend I ever had… You made… m-m-my life… complete… Thank you! I- I, love you…" Then her hand went limp in mine.

"No please! You can't! You can't be dead yet! Not yet! I- I still had things I wanted to tell you! Please! Don't go! Not yet! Please! If you can hear me then… wake up now! PLEASE!" I start to shake her limp body expecting her to wake up. She didn't. This just made me sob more than before. I'm not sure how long I was crying. Eventually my parents came knocking at the door, looking for me. I refuse to go home! I don't want to leave her side yet! "Anne… I- I- I… l-love you too!"

**Present**

Everyone in the room was sobbing. Including Scorpius.

"But that still doesn't explain why you like cute things!" Lily yelled after a few minutes of crying.

"She wore cute dresses and had tons of cute toys and she always looked so cute! Cute things remind me of her and the times we spent together! Does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Guess what? I'm still alive! Hooray! Anyways... sorry for not posting for soooooooooo long, i was very busy with school stuff and didn't have time to write. I also had writers block. Anyway, i have almost reached my goal of 15 chapters and i am now making my goal 20, because frankly, this story is still far from being completed, actually, not really far, it's more like... getting there. And i re-read my sorry excuse for a sob story in the last chapter, and honestly. I think a kitten couldv'e done better. Actually no... I am not worthy of being compared to a kitty, more like bread. Bread could've done a better job, so to make sure i become better than bread, i will be re-writing that chapter. And remember how i made the mistake of putting Professor Sprout in by accident? Well, i fixed it! Funfact, if i had to choose an anime character that suits my personality the best, it'd be edward elric from FMA, except... I'm a girl...**

**Guess what! BE and HP don't belong to me! WOW! Did NOT know that*sarcasm*! As a matter of fact, BE is owned by Kazue Kato and HP is owned by J.K. Rowling! Amazing isn't it?**

**Chapter 14- The Note**

"Welcome back to Hogwarts students! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Now before we begin the feast, I have a few important matters to discuss." Professor McGonagall announced. "Professor Longbottom has returned to Hogwarts and will now be taking back his position as Deputy Headmaster and Herbology teacher. For those of you who don't know, Professor Longbottom fell ill in the middle of last year, due to that, Professor Sprout volunteered to take his place for the time being until he was fit enough to teach again. Another important matter regarding the staff of this school, I will soon be retiring as headmaster of this school because quite frankly, I am getting old." As soon as the Headmaster said that, everyone in the hall started murmuring but soon stopped when she put her hand up. "Also regarding the staff, Professor Okumura will not be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts any more. The reason for that being, we have lost all contact with him and are unable to track him down. The reason we are unable to find him is still unknown to us. However, we have another Exorcist that will be taking the Professor's place. Professor Kirigakure, if you may please stand to show the students who you are?" A woman with a reddish-orangey ponytail stood up. She wore shorts and a black jacket that was zipped a little more than halfway up revealing strange tattoo on her collarbone, the sleeves of the jacket were rolled up to about her elbow. She sat back down. "Well, this is all regarding the announcements, now the feast may begin."

Food appeared on the table and as soon as it did, Scorpius and Lily were eyeing each other. They knew what they had to do, and they will do it. They started piling up the food and ate to their heart's content! And this time they actually kept track of how much they were eating to see who actually wins this thing. In the end, Scorpius won. They started heading back to the common room rather sleepily. As they walked to the common room, they passed someone that they didn't expect would be here. They stopped and stared for a while. His deep blue eyes stared… no wait… more like glared back at them.

"You two really shouldn't be here in the halls this late at night_. It's dangerous_." Rin said to the two Slytherin Students.

"Um, we were just on our way to the common room…" Scorpius said. He looked at Lily whom was frozen stiff of fear.

"Well then hurry up you two, it'd be a shame if something were to happen to you guys." Scorpius nodded and then held Lily's hand for encouragement since he knew she found Rin terrifying for some reason. He pulled her arm a little to get her to move. Her legs slowly started walking. Eventually they got to the common room. Lily seemed less scared now.

"Lily, you okay with going to your dorm room by yourself?" She nodded. "That's good, just ask me if you need anything." She started making her way to her room that she shared with a bunch of snobs. When she arrived, they were all talking about a bunch of stupid things. It's times like these that Lily wished electronic devices worked at Hogwarts so that she could listen to her music on her iPod. Guess she was just going to have to put up with it like she ALWAYS does… She got in bed and lay there trying to fall asleep. She didn't change into her PJ's because she couldn't be bothered. She ended up listening to their conversation. She wasn't so sure what it was about since she inly started listening in about the middle of their story.

"Read it! Read it!" One of the girls said, she had a really annoying high pitched voice. Lily assumed that it was someone called Olivia Mintstick.

"No! It's too embarrassing!" This girl's voice was a bit lower. She wasn't sure who this one was, it was either Lizzy Frecklefish or Elanna… whatever her surname was…

"Oh please read it!"

"Oh fine! _My lovely Lizzy, you are sweeter than a jar of honey, lovelier than a rose, more radiant than the sun and cuter than pink. You have stolen my heart and I wish for you to return it, however, even if you gave it back to me I will not be able to accept it without presenting you a rose and taking a heart that you have in your possession. Find me, you already know who I am, I'm sure. Sero Seleway. _What do you guys think?"

"That is so sweet! But who's Sero Seleway? I've never heard of him before…" Lily assumed that this was Elanna speaking.

"Maybe it's some kind of code-name…" Olivia said.

"Possibly, but guys are like too stupid to put their name into code form. By the way, what do you think it means?"

"It obviously means that you are very sweet, lovely, radiant and cute and that the guy is in love with you, hence you have stolen my heart. So basically, the word 'heart' represents 'love'. And with the heart taking thing it probably means that the person would offer you a rose to hopefully get your heart in return. Meaning that they would give you a rose and hopefully you will give them you're love in return. It's pretty sweet if you think about it…"

"That really IS sweet! Anyway, it's getting late and we should get to bed."

"Where are gonna put the note?"

"Under my pillow."

"Good night girls!"

"Good night Lizzy!" The light went out.

Lily felt as if there was something familiar about that note and the name left at the end. She decided she will take a look at the note later, but to do that, she will have to do it now when they are sleeping because Lizzy will definitely carry the note around with her tomorrow so that no one else finds it. Lily just lay in bed awake for about thirty minutes to make sure that they fell asleep. That should be enough time. She got up and walked over to Lizzy's bed and made sure that the girl was sleeping. She was sleeping like a baby. Literally, she was sucking her thumb and lay in fatal position. Slowly, Lily put her hand under the pillow, careful not to wake the sleeping baby. She felt something, it was the note, she put her hand on top of it and carefully slid it out. She went back to her bed and hid under her covers with the note in one hand and the wand in the other.

"Lumos!" Lily whispered so that she didn't wake anyone. The end of her wand lit up. She could see the note clearly now.

_My lovely Lily, you are sweeter than a jar of honey, lovelier than a Rose, more radiant than the sun and cuter than pink. You have stolen my heart and I wish for you to return it, however, even if you gave it back to me I will not be able to accept it without presenting you a Rose and taking a heart that you have in your possession. Find me, you already know who I am, I'm sure…_

_- seRo seleWay_

The first thing Lily noticed was that instead of Lizzy, it suddenly said Lily. That would obviously mean that this note has a charm on it. She studied the note for a while and noticed that the meaning Elanna was given, was false. The 'heart' didn't represent love, it represented the note itself. She also noticed that that when the note says 'taking aheart that you have in your possession' it is referring to the note, not the reader's heart. Also with the name, the 'R' in the first name is capitalised and same goes for the 'W' in the last name meaning that it really is jumbled up. But what stands out to Lily the most is that the word 'Rose' appears twice and that the 'R' is capitalised same as with the name given at the end. And number two just happens to be Rose Weasley's favourite number. She also happens to be very talented at casting charms. There is no denying it, this is the note that Rose lost containing the message.

_**The next day**_

Lily rushed towards the Great Hall, eager to see Rose as soon as possible. When she got there, Rose was already seated at the Gryffindor table.

"Rose, can I borrow you for a moment?" Lily said as she approached the Gryffindor table.

"Why? I'm busy eating."

"I have a very important _message _for you that I think you might like." Rose seemed to notice how Lily emphasised the word 'message' because she immediately stood up and went with Lily outside the hall where she gave Rose the note.

"You found the note?!" Lily nodded. "Where?"

"Couple of girls in my dorm room picked it up. Well done on the charm by the way…"

"Thank you! But it only lasts for about… Actually, the charm will wear off soon…"

"Then I think it's safe to say that we need to burn this thing!"

"Burn what?" A familiar voice asked. Lily froze, she was scared. Why does she always get so scared when Rin appears?

Rose hid the note behind her back. "Nothing?"

"You will do nothing of that sort! It's dangerous! And why would you want to burn a note like this any way?" He grabbed the note and started reading it. "! _My lovely Rin, you are sweeter than a jar of honey, lovelier than a rose, more radiant than the sun and cuter than pink. You have stolen my heart and I wish for you to return it, however, even if you gave it back to me I will not be able to accept it without presenting you a rose and taking a heart that you have in your possession. Find me, you already know who I am, I'm sure. Sero Seleway._ Seems reasonable to me, but since this love letter is addressed to me and I already know who you are, I shall keep it! Bye girls!"

"We. Are. SO. Screwed."


End file.
